The Pon Farr Epiphany
by Agdaelweasley
Summary: Is hearing the only Vulcan trait Sheldon has?. Amy will be very pleased to discover otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

The Pon Farr Epiphany

Author's Note: Hello. This story starts just after the last episode of season 5. I think the title speaks for itself, so no extra details, but I will ask one question: Is hearing the only Vulcan trait Sheldon has?

Disclaimer: Everything is the property of The Big Bang Theory producers., I only own my obsession. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1. The menacing shape.

It was closing in on bed time, everyone had gone home nearly an hour ago. One lanky physicist, however, was still sitting in his spot. He wasn´t thinking about his impending bedtime, but rather about how he was… upset. He couldn´t seem to focus, as there were so many thoughts swirling around that it felt like a hurricane was raging inside his head. It was unnerving.

He mentally scolded himself., He knew he should not have grabbed her hand., But he had done it; he had needed her touch to feel better. He hadn't expected to be so upset by Wolowitz's trip into space, (after all, he was just a treasured acquaintance), but the sudden rush of feelings had taken him by surprise, so he had looked for comfort from the one person who could provide it: his girlfriend, Amy.

Now he found himself trapped; trapped by the most unexpected feelings. When he had touched her, he had felt a sensation, similar to electricity running through his veins, which had left him frozen.

_Just keep your eyes on the screen_-he thought-. _Don´t look at her, or you will risk exposing yourself to ridicule._

His reaction confused him.-_What on earth is happening to me?, Am I turning into a mass of baser urges?._

His mind was racing, but he quickly composed himself. He told himself that everything was ok, but then found himself strangely torn between relief and disappointment when Amy announced she was leaving.

He then found himself doing something highly unusual; he accompanied her to the door. When they reached it he stared at her for several heart beats longer than usual, feeling like there was something he needed to do, but not knowing what exactly.

When their eyes met, something suddenly burned between them. Those beautiful, emerald eyes were revealing her feelings and her soul to him, and he suddenly felt as if he were swimming in a volcano., He looked at her intently, breathing deeply to maintain control before he did something really stupid, like kissing her in front of all their friends.

He was better than this;, he was a Homo Novus., He was not a creature of instinct, and neither was she. He forced himself to bid her good night, and closed the door behind her.

_Our relationship is one of the mind_ —he said to himself, repeatedly. But if that was true, then why had he been watching her the way he had been lately? (Against his will, of course.). He was surprised every time he caught himself staring at her, at her eyes, at her lips, even, though he was reluctant to admit it,, staring at her body., He vigorously scolded himself for such behavior.

If he was being completely honest, however, he should admit that, while she had a beautiful mind, it wasn´t the only beautiful thing about her. He couldn´t help but compared her with Penny, the only woman he had seen naked. Penny was rather well formed, but, he found that recalling her shape was like recalling the shape of a statue, it elicited absolutely no emotion from him. Amy may not be, what some called, a conventional beauty, and her body may not be as slim and tall as Penny´s, but she was far from ugly. As matter of fact, he found Amy's figure much more appealing, more feminine, and her hips definitely more beckoning, than Penny's.

Even with all the layers of clothes Amy wore, he could see she was slim. He found himself wondering, - _would her skin be as soft and pale as her face? How would it feel to caress her?_

—With a start, he jumped off the couch. -Dear Lord, he really was out of his mind. He needed to take his shower, and then go to sleep. Perhaps a good night's rest would dispel these thoughts.

His bedroom was almost completely dark, and so silent it was almost deafening., It was 1:55 a. m., according to the little clock on his bedside table.

_Why on earth can´t I sleep_?- Sheldon thought.

He was starting to become severely irritated by his inability to get to sleep. This certainly wasn´t the first night that he had suffered sleeplessness, but this also wasn´t exactly sleeplessness he was feeling, it was more like an excess of energy. He was feeling eager, anxious, and almost giddy, but was at a loss to explain the cause. As he gave it some thought, he realized he had been this way since yesterday. He continued thinking about his perturbing symptoms: the rambling thougts, the lack of focus, the daydreaming. All had started about two weeks ago.

The worst part of his recent thought pattern was the effect it had had on his work. It didn´t matter how hard had he tried, he couldn´t seem to solve even the simplest equation. Well, simple for him of course. After all, he was the great Dr. Cooper. He couldn´t be measured by normal standards.

_I have never had to stoop down to normal levels, and I'm not going to start now_- he thought bitterly.

All afternoon, he had just stared at his whiteboard, alternating between a mind which was blank, and one which was getting steadily angrier.

-_Dear Lord_-he thought, tossing on his bed. Maybe this was it;, maybe he would start coming work in nothing but his briefs and messenger bag, like Dr. Rothmann. And then he would have to give up his new office to Kripke. True, he didn´t like the office, but still he had won it, and he didn´t like the thought of that silly fella having what belonged to the Great Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper…..who was now suddenly becoming a writhing bundle of nerves and anxiety.

_What a shame, what a waste of all my brilliance and intelligence_-he thought again, feeling suddenly very hot.

"_Oh no!, Not again!"—he murmured, through clenched teeth._

This sudden heat was another extremely uncomfortable symptom he had been feeling recently. He was starting to fear that he had caught a bad case of a sudden, exotic, and maybe lethal flu. But he had checked his temperature earlier and everything had been all right.

He reached for his phone to call his mother and ask her to pray for him, along with all her church group of course, thinking to himself, -who knows, maybe that deity she adored was not that fictional after when he realized what he had just been thinking, he almost starting weeping in agony. This was bad, bad, bad.

With a deep breath, he tried to relax his body and wipe his mind of every thought. He was very proud of his ability to use Kolinahr, the Vulcan mind technique of mastering one´s feelings. And Kolinahr was not the only Vulcan trait which he had. Even his normal, inferior friends acknowledged his Vulcan hearing, and they respected him for it (or so he liked to think anyway). He was an evolved creature, a man of science and logic. He would get a grip on this.

He started to breathe slowly and deeply, trying to concentrate on the air being moved through his lungs, attempting to become master over the stress inducing sensations he was currently experiencing. After some time, and a lot of concentration, he started to feel himself relax, entering in to a happy state. He felt as if he had melted in to the universe.

He was feeling so serene, so elated, that he though perhaps he would go for a visit to Flat Land. He knew he would enjoy himself there. He began to imagine he was a hexagon, (-his favorite shape of course), - and that he was looking for some nice triangles or squares to talk to, when, quite suddenly, he, Hexagon Sheldon, found himself staring at the most amazing, thrilling, but terrifying, shape that he had ever seen in flat land.

_This figure is fascinating_, - he thought in awe- It wasn't like any of the other shapes, and it wasn´t completely flat either. Later he would realize that warning bells should have been set off in his mind, but, for now, he was fascinated with the figure. He wasn't sure why he believed this, but he was sure that the shape had something to do with him, and that it was something very good.

He started to make his way around the figure, so that he could appreciate all aspects of it. He thought it looked soft, curvy, and attractive, it was very aesthetically pleasing. As he was musing, however, the surroundings started to change, becoming more three dimensional. Suddenly, he was no longer Hexagon Sheldon, but was Three Dimensional Sheldon again. And then he realized, as he stared open mouthed, that the shape had morphed into a three dimensional silhouette which looked all too familiar.

-_Oh, Dear Lord, Oh Dear Looord, if you are there, don´t abandon me now!-_ he screamed in his mind.

Sheldon was torn between feeling excitement, thrill, and fear (although horror would be more accurate), but his subconscious self was braver, and wanted to keep going. So he started to walk, much like a sleepwalker, with one hand extended, towards the figure who currently had her back towards him, her brown, sleek hair falling to her shoulders.

-_Oh, those pale, slightly hunched shoulders!_

He felt his body shudder, as he started to see small particles moving around her head, falling softly, cascading towards the soft, white skin of her shoulders.

Then, he realized that something was missing, there was no cardigan on this silhouette. In fact, she wasn´t wearing any clothes at all!. Suddenly he felt as hot as hell, he was burning up. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but stare at her perfect body, her flawless and, apparently, extremely soft skin, the feminine curves of her rear and legs.

He walked towards her until he almost touched one of her shoulders.

Then, so slowly, the figure turned around and he could see her eyes, those beautiful, bright green eyes. But they were different than he was used to. They were beckoning him, sending him a message older than time. Then she touched him, just the slightest touch with her index and middle finger, and he went white hot. She began caressing the index and middle finger of his extended hand, which, for any normal human, would be viewed as absurd, but for Sheldon, it was the most erotic, exciting thing that had happened to him, because this…was a Vulcan kiss.

Then, the unthinkable happened, he forgot that he was Dr. Sheldon Cooper, he forgot about his two PhD, he forgot about his pursuit of logic and order, he forgot about being a Homo novus, and of course, he forgot about germs and all that other silly, stupid stuff which normally seemed so important. All he knew at that moment, was that he was a man, that he needed to touch this woman, and that she had to be his, his woman, right here, right now. And if he couldn't touch her, he would die, painfuly.

He took a step toward her, and put his hand on her cheek, caressing her face. Then he touched his lips to hers, softly at first. But when she parted her lips, he couldn't help but caress them with his tongue, teasing her, and when she moaned softly, he pulled her by the waist, kissing her long and hard, feeling like he couldn´t get enough of her lips, of her skin. His hands wandered over her body, feeling her curvy softness, for the first time he was touching her like he had always wanted to, even if he had never realized it.

His only idea about physical contact had come from that infernal book.

But, despite what he had thought before, this was not hell. This was heaven. The two of them were now lying in the blank space that was formerly Flat Land. It was comfortable and inviting, and he was on top of her, kissing her urgently. He pulled away to stare at her body, wanting to touch every part of her. His eyes were attracted to her beautiful breasts. Despite his lack of experience, he knew exactly what to do. He slowly bent down to take one of her pink peaks in his mouth, and was pleased to hear her moan and gasp.

But his body was aching, and he knew there was only one way to relieve it: he has to be united to her, in the most intimate way of all. He has to be one with her. Two bodies, one mind, and one soul. As it had been in ancient times, so it was now, and so it would be, always. He felt in every cell of his body that this was inevitable, and he was certain that this would happen in every universe.

He was ready. She was ready. He could feel her heat, her body waiting for him. He started to slip into her, the pleasure was almost painful, yet so wonderful he could barely breath… he felt like he was exploding and he couldn´t help but cry out her name.

_Amy!_

"Amy!"—He woken up at the sound of his own voice.

He opened his eyes and saw only darkness. His heart was racing as if he had been running in a marathon. He was incredibly hot and sweaty, and was looking everywhere, dark, blue eyes wide, gasping. Feeling as if he may have a heart attack, he tried to control his breathing, lying still on the bed.

Then he remembered the dream. Damn his eidetic memory!. What on earth was all that hockum?. That wasn't a dream, that was a nightmare!. Some flashes from his dream came to his mind, he couldn´t stop himself from shuddering, either from disgust or from pleasure, he didn´t want to know, and still he felt something snaking through his body, like a warm tickling, it was a feeling similar to the one he felt when he had accomplished something at his blackboard, but stronger, he even felt a little dazed.

Slowly, he started to cool down, to think properly again. But then he noticed a wet, sticky feeling between his thighs.

"No"—he murmured, with dismay, —"no, no, no please".

But he knew what it was even before he raised the blanket. Even, still, he let out a groan of utter embarrassment.

-_Ugh!-_ he thought, falling onto his back. - _Oh boy. Oh the horror!._ He hurried out of his bed, thinking about all the cleaning that needed to be done.

And it was just the beginning

I hope you liked it. I am open to all constructive comments or criticism. I want to thank musickat18 as my wonderful beta, you rock girl!. If you see something wrong, this is my fault for I published it before the second review and before I could chicken out. There is a little more of this I will return soon (that is a menace).


	2. Chapter 2 The cause and the cure

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows. You made me really happy. I hope you continue the feedback, after all, this world moves thanks to the reviews. I assure you, in exchange, that I will make my best to improve in every chapter. This one has been only partially beta approved, so if you find some mistake, it´s all my fault, I apologize. I hope you like it. **

Chapter 2. The Cause and the Cure.

Amy had been working late that Thursday. She felt completely exhausted and just wanted to go home so she could rest at last. The day had been a nightmare. The monkeys had been so bad, making a mess in the cages and the laboratory. The results obtained from brain dissections weren´t good at all. Worst of all, she had had to cancel her date night and that had pissed her off incredibly. Amy had always loved monkeys but right now she could have gladly strangled them. She had taken her purse and was ready to leave but then she heard the lab door closing behind her. She had turned around so quickly that her purse fell to the floor.

-"Sheldon!.."—She exclaimed, with a hand on her chest, feeling almost angry at the way he scared her. - What are you doing here?"—The question sounded rather aggressive.

-"Good night, Amy Farrah Fowler"—His tall frame was towering over her and his face was smug and serious, but his eyes were sparkling.

–-"Well, as you know I am not good at recognizing human emotions, but perhaps I should try here… am I correct assuming you are either angry or scared?"—He narrowed her eyes at her and tilted his head to the side, staring at her intently, while approaching her slowly.

-"Come on Sheldon, of course I was scared, you came out of the blue"—She rolled her eyes at him and stooped down to get her purse, but couldn't reach it, because one long white hand took it before her. When she looked up she found herself staring at his flash T-shirt for he was too close to her. She flinched a little and instantly took a step back .

-"Now I am baffled as to why would you be scared of me"—he said while turning around to put her purse over the hanger behind the door. He continued-"I was under the impression that you wanted me to be….closer to you"—his tone was one she had never heard before. "That is precisely why I decided to come to your laboratory so we could spend here our date night".

Well, she was really tired, and not in the mood for one of Sheldon´s lectures. She just wanted to go home, so she told him—"Yes, I admit that I have expressed my desire for closeness with you, however, at this moment I find myself experiencing a hideous headache and I am in extreme need of a shower and a good sleep". She gestured him to the door and approached him but he didn´t move, and she found herself again staring at his chest. She rolled her eyes again, anger and confusion growing inside her.

-"Sheldon, you must excuse me but I would like to go home now, I.."—She looked up and what she saw rendered her speechless.

He was staring at her with intensity, just the way she had looked him watching his board while trying to solve one particularly difficult equation, his eyes were darker than normal and he was moving his hands awkwardly around her face, as if he wanted to touch her but just couldn´t bring himself to it.

-"I am really sorry to hear that you are in pain, Amy, I would have thought that I wouldn´t need telling you that headaches are often induced by stiffness of the neck muscles. As I believe it is a social convention for the boyfriend to help the girlfriend with this kind of ouchies"—Then he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around swiftly. -–"I think you will be happy to find out that I have mastered-as you know I pursue excel at so many things- the massage technique you instructed me in". While saying this he pushed her hair over her left shoulder.

Amy was stunned into silence. She forgot all about her bad mood, and her need for rest. Amy felt his hands starting to rub her neck, making all the steps he had learned months ago. She tried to talk, but was completely speechless by the sensations running through her body. She felt a delicious tickling radiating from her neck and snaking through her body—_Oh my god his hands are really magic_—Her knees were trembling, it was all she could do to hold the closest stool and chew her lower lip in an attempt to stop her from crying out loud. But then he found that precise spot on her neck and rubbed it with his knuckles and all she could do was to toss her head while she kept seeing fireworks behind her closed eyes.

-"Hooooo!"—She exclaimed loudly, before she could stop herself. She didn´t even realized she had been holding her breath, until she felt dazed and disoriented. She saw her hands on the stool, they were shaking and sweating.

-" I think I should try again…am I correct to assume that you found the experience… effective?"—His voice was a low whisper and his breath caressed her right ear. –" I am afraid that you must start checking on your vitals again, since I couldn´t help but notice some strange symptoms appearing while performing the massage. Perhaps I should listed them for you.

Amy couldn´t do anything besides breathing deeply, trying to calm down and control her shaking hands and body

Firstly I noticed your body temperature raising"…-He softly caressed her neck—"then I could see you were flushed, your ears were positively red"—His lips were touching her right ear so slightly, but then she felt her body on fire at the feeling of him kissing it with wet lips.—"and I dare say that your pupils are dilated…just like mine are".

There was a second of silence before she was being grabbed around her waist and turned around, her back now against the laboratory table.

Amy yelped and grabbed onto Sheldon´s arms, panicked and confused about what was happening, not daring to be hopeful about his intentions- "Sheldon what…"—she whispered. Her words were cut off as his body pushed against hers, her back now pressed tight to the table edge. As she stared up at his half lidded eyes and the way he licked his lips, her body cried out frantically to her brain that something massively important and life changing was about to happen.

Amy breathed hard through her nose, her brain buzzing and her legs turning to pudding.

"Are you going to- What-"

"Just… remain… silent," Sheldon interrupted, his voice low and firm. The fierceness in which he spoke hit Amy with pangs of desire, the yearning for him doubled over on itself, multiplying until it filled her empty stomach and she felt full with it.

As soon as Sheldon had pushed himself on her she could actually feel him against her thigh, growing harder with every second that passed. Amy didn't have the least intention to move, not she could with him literally holding her body up with his.

-"Last I have to ask if you too feel a localized vascular throbbing"—He stared at her with dark, narrowed blue eyes.

Amy just nodded anyway, her head barely moving as her hair was also trapped behind her shoulder blades and one of his hands. She felt herself lost in the dark blue eyes staring at her.

"Now, Amy, as you are such a brilliant neurobiologist, what would the diagnostic be?, would you think we have been attacked by an alien parasite?...Perhaps, since we can´t conduct proper clinical exams right now, we could go straight for the last option, the one we would only mentioned so as to cover all the possibilities… sexual arousal".

She gasped in anticipation. She wanted to pinch herself, unable to believe that she wasn't dreaming this moment., but instead used her other senses as a reference to reality: The smell of Sheldon´s talc powder, the sound of their combined ragged breathing and the taste of the sweat on her upper lip as she darted her tongue out to moisten her lips… no, she was most certainly not dreaming.

"I would like to kiss you now… is that alright?"-His voice was deeper than usual.

He leaned closer, she licked her lips again and the tip of her tongue swiped across his lips. Amy froze, her body tingling from her lips all the way up and down. But it was nothing compared to Sheldon's reaction; his knees buckled, he closed his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath. She gripped his arms harder for a second before looking at him again. Their kisses had always been "mouth closed" and she was sure he would freak out… she braced herself for the rejection. But it didn´t happen.

He regained his composure once more, opening his eyes and staring at her. "I've wanted to do this for so long."

"You did?"-Amy couldn´t believe her ears- "Really?. I thought you were using Kolinahr to suppress your baser urgencies". She could have slapped herself. Now he was going to come to his robot self again. But he didn´t.

"I was, but I must say Kolinahr has proven ineffective of lately" – he whispered, leaning closer to her—" I have come to think that I have fell ill, I have been experiencing some very disturbing symptoms: I can´t work, I can´t focus, and, after proper thinking, I have come to the conclusion that you may be the cause as well as the cure "- He was leaning closer and she felt his arms tight around her waist—"besides, I remind you that according to our Relationship Agreement, it is your duty as my girlfriend, to take care of this kind of… health issues"

Without further pause Sheldon leaned the rest of the way in and caught her mouth in his, pulling her into him at the same time, hands flat against the small of her back and between her shoulder blades, burying into her hair.

Amy´s arms immediately shot up and wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him to her even closer

His lips were so soft and warm. She felt like her bones were melting slowly. She hugged him tightly and suddenly realized that he was a little too.. soft?. She tried to be closer to him, but he apparently was trying to pull away from her so she followed, until she felt a piercing pain on her forehead.

"What is…?"—She exclaimed while sitting on her bed. She touched her forehead with both hands. Apparently she had attacked her bed side table and had knocked herself in the process.

_Oh terrific, now I am going to have a pretty bruise over my forehead—_She was bitterly disappointed that it had been only a dream, it had been so real. Well it had been better than her night terrors, sure, but she was positive that she wouldn´t sleep that night anymore.

Half an hour later, Amy was lying sleepless in her bed. She knew very well where had that dream came from. She kept reliving, again and again, what she had felt that moment, earlier that evening, when Sheldon had grabbed her hand.

The evening had began like any other. Sheldon had been as funny and handsome as always. She loved his- pale, waxy skin, and his, oh so sexy, eidetic memory. She was so proud to be his girlfriend. Who wouldn´t be?. Not every girl was as lucky as she was, even Bernadette had agreed.

She had been a little nervous about Howard's safety, naturally, but mostly because Bernadette loved him so much. He had risked his life so shortly after marrying her dear friend, and Amy hadn't wanted Bernadette to become a widow. Amy hadn't been able to stop thinking that if it were Sheldon who had been going into space, she would have been devastated. And if it had happened just after getting married?, Well, it would have destroyed her.

-_Sometimes, science is not the most important thing in the world, after all—_Amy thought with a shudder. She drifted then to a more pleasing thought.

She had to admit that when she thought about marrying Sheldon she felt positively dreamy. All this wedding stuff had gotten to her, and she had found herself daydreaming about her wedding with Sheldon, against her better judgment. She had known who Sheldon was when she had agreed to this relationship, and after his speech in the wedding she had tried hard to stop the daydreams. He had said he was happy with himself, and she didn´t want to raise her hopes and risk being hurt.

But then, quite unexpectedly, he had taken her hand, inadvertently touching her knee in the process. His fingers had sent an electrical shock through her entire body. She hadn't been able to do more than stare at him in surprise, although he had been staring at the screen and hadn't noticed. His hand had been holding hers so tightly, making her feel as if every hair was standing on end.

It was not the first time that she had touched him, she had even kissed him before, but _he_ had never touched _her_ before. She could hardly believe that he had sought her touch for comfort. The very thought had made her feel… well, new things.

Sure, she experienced multiple orgasms while participating in that strange experiment a few years ago. But this had been different, her body had reacted in a different way, and that both enthralled and scared her. After all, he had only touched her hand…and her knee.

"Hoo!_"—_She exclaimed before she could stop herself.

Ok, that´s it_. I need to stop thinking about it if I want to get to sleep_-she thought. At the rate she was going she would be useless at work. She rolled over in bed trying to get comfortable so finally she could sleep. She closed her eyes and tried to clean up her mind, but kept thinking.

These feelings, friendship, solidarity, girlish support, and…whatever it was that she felt for Sheldon (she didn´t want to label it just jet), were all new to her. She never had friends before; at school all the children had avoided her, they had never understood her. She had tried to be friendly, but no matter what she had said or done, they had either rolled their eyes and left her alone (best case scenario), or had hit her and then mocked about her glasses and her looks (worst case scenario). Eventually she had stopped trying to be friends with any of them. Instead, she had forced herself believe she didn´t care, and instead, had come to rely on her intelligence. She had hidden her feelings of inadequacy and loneliness behind a mask of condescension and aloofness.

She had told her mother she didn´t care about love, and that romance wasn´t for her, but deep inside she had ached to be like the girls she saw on the street, holding hands and kissing their boyfriends. She had needed to feel beautiful, desired….loved. But since no one had shown the slightest interest in her, and since she had been rejected and humiliated when she hadshown interest in boys, she had ultimately decided that romance was not for her. She had thought that maybe if she could convince herself that love wasn´t for her, and deny her feelings, then she could convince herself that it wasn´t that important and minimize her chances of suffering.

But her mother had refused to give up, insisting that she go on a date and find a boyfriend. It had been extremely frustrating. It had been easier just to say yes to a once a year date. But each year, all she had found was disappointment…until the last one. Finally, she had found someone 100% compatible with her. It had seemed almost too good to be true.

She had never believed in the mathematic algorithms used on dating websites, but she had had to keep her promise to date once a year, and the time had arrived. The photo attached to his profile had shown a smug looking man, with piercing blue eyes. When she saw him at the café she had immediately thought that he was better looking in person.

When he told her he was blackmailed into their date, she made it perfectly clear that she had only sought out the date in order to fulfill the promise to her mother. But then he had offered her a drink, and they had started to talk. They had talked at length about everything and nothing, from the deity he doubted, to the power of music in children development. And then he started to inform her about his job career.

She had been captivated by his sparkling eyes, especially when he was talking with such passion and enthusiasm. She had found him to be…fascinating. She quickly realized that she didn´t have to pretend to be interested in what he said, because she genuinely was. She had been disappointed when they had reached the end of the date and had to work very hard to control her excitement when he had asked her for her telephone number so they could text each other.

And just like that, her life had changed completely. Their relationship had moved on slowly at the beginning. She had been attracted by his mind, the most, and she had enjoyed talking to him.

But, then she had started to think about him in another way. She had found herself eagerly anticipating their Skype sessions, wanting to see his eyes on a screen. They had talked about so many interesting things, his mind was so beautiful that when they had reached the topic of their superior intelligence being worth preserving, she couldn´t stop herself from picturing a little version of him- _with those beautiful eyes_—she thought, but immediately scolded herself—_I am better than this, if he knew what I just thought he would be disgusted at my absurd and illogical feelings_—She thought, keeping a blank face while proposing Sheldon to clinically unite their genes so they could present the world with the benign overlord that would lead humanity to a better future. At least she claimed that was the reason, but deep inside her, she was still thinking about that little blue eyed boy, shame on her!. She had kept herself from squealing in delight at his positive answer. Even if it was not in an immediate future plan, it was such a pleasant perspective.

Then he had proposed a second date, and all she could do was to keep a blank face until she had closed her laptop, after which she jumped off her chair and started a weird dance of victory she didn´t even knew she could perform until then. Well, she was really excited until she saw the incredibly delightful woman who had driven them to the restaurant. Sure, her IQ was only normal, but her secondary sexual characters were breath taken, causing Amy to feel even more inadequated than usual, besides some disturbing emotion she couldn´t name. But then she realized that the beautiful woman was not there to mock or humiliate her and changed her view on her, starting to admire her, aching to be like her, but knowing that wasn´t possible unless she was going to be born again.

Had been thanks to Penny that Shamy, as she liked to call them, had also begun to spend real time together, playing funny and interesting games that only they could understand. At that point they had still only been girl/friend/boy/friend status.

She was not exactly sure when the slashes had started to disappear, nor when she had started to care about the status of their relationship, but one day she had realized that she did. She had begun to feel confused, and rather disappointed, about not being Sheldon Cooper´s girlfriend.

When Stuart had asked her on a date, she had let the girls talk her going with him. She hadn't expected Sheldon to mind, given that they had never spoken advancing their relationship beyond friendship. But then the unexpected had happened; Sheldon asked her to be his girlfriend!

—She was almost as good an actress as Penny, so while she had bewen about to burst with happiness, she had feigned a cool exterior. She had done the same thing when he had given her the Relationship Agreement (soo romantic). She had known that he didn´t like outbursts of any kind, and she so she hadn't wanted to embarrass herself.

It hadn't taken long for her to begin to realize that she had begun different types of feelings about him, about his body, rather than his mind. He was no athlete, but he was certainly not unattractive. In fact, she had begun to realize she found him rather "hot". _If only he would let his hair grow up a little_—She mused, picturing a long haired, pirat Sheldon on her mind. She had started finding herself imagining him in a variety of different scenarios which always ended up with him having his way with her. True she wasn´t very experienced, but she had a pretty good imagination, some very detailed romantic novels, and Gerard, of course.

Amy had attempted more than once to get him to engage in more interesting activities, aside from their normal discussions. Up until recently, she had been mostly unsuccessful. Once they had cuddled. After that Sheldon had picked her up from a parking lot, she had been elated when she had asked him to take her to a hotel and have his way with her and she had noticed him hesitant and looking towards the hotel, as if he was actually thinking about her proposal, but then he just pleaded for them to leave. Slowly she had felt her confidence increasing, as she became more confident of Sheldon's affections for her. She was confident that he would take the bait she was giving him, sooner or later. She, being quite a vixen, as he liked to call her, had been attempting some experiments with him. She knew he was thoroughly enjoying them, even if he kept complaining. She was sure it was to maintain his façade.

But even though this evening's hand hold had been a step in the right direction, she still wanted further progress in their relationship. After all, the saying goes "evolve or die" doesn´t it?.

And at that very moment, Amy decided that she was going to show Sheldon just what the girlfriends were for. She knew it wasn´t going to be easy, and that it would be risky (she was most worried of losing him entirely), but she had decided that she would do her best to make him realize that she was not only a beautiful mind, but a woman, and, more precisely, the woman for him.

With that happy thought she rolled over in bed and fell asleep, and when she woke up, only three hours later, she was smiling.

**Well this was longer than I intended, and with a little of sugar on the top, as someone asked, I hope you liked it!. If you did, please give it a review. Thanks to Musikcat18 my wonderful beta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my obsession. The big bang theory is property of Chuck Lorre and Bil Prady. **

**The Pon Farr Epiphany**

**Chapter 3. The Fowler´s Experiment Failure.**

Sheldon had been staring blankly at his whiteboard for half an hour, his work was moving on as slow as a sick slug. It was really infuriating the way his thoughts were returning again and again to that infernal dream. He couldn´t help it, it was fixed in his mind, and every time he tried to focus on his equations, he ended up daydreaming about her lips, the softness of her skin, his sensations when touching her….. _NO_!—he screamed in his mind -_I must be the master of my body and mind_-. He wasn´t even using his kolinahr, since it was the way the dream had started, he resolved to abandon it, apparently, using kolinahr made him more vulnerable, it was like opening his mind and letting in all that preposterous thoughts, he just couldn´t afford that.

Last night he had skyped Amy as usual, they had had such a stimulating talk that he felt utmost relaxed. Oh boy, the way she made him feel, she always stimulated his brain, it was almost…exciting. But then something happened, just when he was saying good bye. With a shudder he remembered.

-"I must say Amy, this has been such a wonderful time that I wouldn´t want to leave, but I am afraid that it is too late and we should call it a night"—Sheldon had beamed to Amy, giving her one of his special stares.

-"That´s quite right Sheldon, as a matter of fact I am pretty tired but I didn´t want to leave you, I truly enjoyed our time together"—Amy had said this with a dead pan expression, but with that special spark in her eyes. Immediately he had found himself replaying that blasted dream on his mind, remembering the way she looked at him just before he kissed her.

Sheldon had found himself staring at her pink lips. Then he had noticed her tongue slipping between them and felt his throat get dry as his heart rate increased suddenly. He had shuddered slightly as the rest of the dream flashed through his mind. He had managed to keep his face straight (well, at least he hoped so), while saying hastily -"sleep tight, Amy Farrah Fowler"- and closing his computer.

Sheldon had stared blankly at the wall, he had felt at the same time frozen and shaken. His mind was recalling the sensations when Amy kissed him (both while she was drunk and after he gave her the tiara), mixing them with the dream and making him feel a tingle in his mouth. His hands had started sweating and he felt a little clammy. All of a sudden he had not been comfortable at all in his corduroy trousers. Apparently they had been tightening by the second. When he had realized what was happening he had jumped from his seat, making Leonard jump too in fear,

"What the…! God!...just like living with a Chihuahua"—Leonard had muttered. Of course, the Vulcan hearing had worked.

"Really, Leonard? I must say I am baffled as to why you are comparing me to such a small canine…"—Sheldon had started a lecture, offended and surprisingly angry at his tiny roommate—"Perhaps, since you are smaller than the 80% of the male population in this country, therefore, much smaller than me, you would like to take that words back, before I could shut your mouth with my fist…"—He had started walking toward his astounded roommate with mounting anger and balled fists when the sudden pain in his nether region had remembered him about what just had happened. He had stopped dead, realizing what he had almost done –- _Dear Lord, what is wrong with me… why is this happening? It is as if I were fifteen again. And why am I so angry?. Was I really going to punch my primary friend about something so preposterous?"_. He had remained frozen there for several heartbeats, trying to avoid Leonard´s eyes and feeling his face hot as hell. Finally, after what had felt like eternity for him, he had stomped to his room barely murmuring good night.

Once in the safety of his room, he had changed into his Wednesday pajamas, he had been reciting in his mind the name and quantum numbers of all the elements on the periodic table, picturing them in his mind as if his life depended on him to remember them all. After some minutes, he had concluded that his efforts hadn´t been good enough, because that problem didn´t disappear. Then he had started muttering under his breath all the information, focusing intently. At last, the combination of his routine and his strategy had worked and finally he had been capable of lay still in his customary way. He had continued muttering the element´s characteristics under his breath until he finally fell asleep. Thank Jesus, as his mother would say, he hadn´t had infernal dreams.

With a heavy sigh Sheldon came back to reality. He put his hands on his face, reclining on his work chair, feeling thoroughly worried. He had not felt like him lately. He supposed it had to do with Amy´s little experiments—_Drat!_—He thought bitterly. She had been very clear about her intentions and her experiment´s parameters and wanted results. He then had smirked at her about wanting to treat him like one of her monkeys.

But now, here he was, feeling exactly the way she wanted him to feel, thinking about her all the time, and very inappropriate times and scenarios. After she kissed him twice, he had been able to suppress his memories about the shocking sensations he experienced when their lips met. Even he knew that those kisses were just pecks, and very chaste, compared with what he had endured the time that Leonard and Penny were together. What bothered him most was that he had been so affected by them.

_What would happened if we were into a more…unleashed physical contact? if I would kiss her the way I have watched some people in movies does? What would be like to feel her lips against mine, her soft and curvy body between my arms, caressing her waist_…-He shuddered and scolded himself for indulging in this never ending nonsense.

It had been so easy to fall in her hands. She really was a vixen, she knew what to do to make him feel good while having what she wanted. Amy had worked hard to make him feel happy, to please him.

Well, he had to congratulate her on her work, because even against his will and better judgment he had been feeling incredibly happy. He had started feeling excited about seen her in a way that never happened before, not only to talk to her or exchange thoughts about a myriad of topics, but to actually see her. He wanted to see her eyes, her smile, he had looked forward to see her because he enjoyed her physical presence.

It only got worse when she had started wearing costumes. When she had dressed like a pretzel it hadn´t been that bad, it had been work after all. But then she had suggested playing doctor Star trek style and when he had seen her in that mini dress he had almost had a heart attack, his mind had gone completely out of control. Sheldon had been completely focused on the way that scientific official uniform suited her. He had been torn between the primal, feral desire of tearing her uniform with bare hands and the pull of his logical mind telling him he must remain calmed, behaving like the homo novus he was. He had been lying on the couch, his head on his spot, letting her scan his body while watching discreetly her beautiful legs in black tights. He had been really in hell. Even after Amy went home, again covered under her customary layers of clothes, he still had felt so strange. His heart had been beating faster than normal, he felt hot but hasn´t a fever, and his throat was dry and his hands clammy.

Dear Lord, now he could understand why Leonard had asked Priya to engage in Star Trek style intercourse.

He now found himself wondering. What would Amy say if he asked her…well, something like that?. After all, she was his girlfriend. Penny had been continually nagging him about having no idea what girlfriends were for, however, he really had a very approximated idea about it, he just hadn´t been interested on that, at least, not until recently.

Besides, Amy had suggested before that they should engage in coitus.

_Curioser and curioser_—He thought, suddenly realizing something-_she stopped talking about intercourse when we became boyfriend and girlfriend_—That thought made him uneasy for some reason—_but the fact is that now that she doesn´t talk about it, I am actually mulling about the whole thing as if I were a despicable horn dog instead of a man of science—_As a matter of fact, he kept daydreaming about different scenarios for him to hug her, to kiss her, and his imagination couldn't very well go too far, since his experience on this matter was practically negligible.

If two years ago someone had tell him that he would have a girlfriend, that he would be kissing her and cuddling with her, and even entertaining the possibility of engaging in intercourse, he would have had given them his famous derisive look. And if they had told him that he would met that woman through a dating site he would have made a derisive snort. But then this time evidence pointed out to a trivial mathematic´s success, for Amy Farrah Fowler and Sheldon Lee Cooper were really the perfect match.

Then he remembered when Raj and Howard told him about her, their exact words were that she had been scientifically selected for him.

They had told him that even Spock had dated-what a nonsense!. Spock never dated, as he told them then, Spock only had gone into pon farr, he couldn´t help it, he burned with incontrollable lust. It had nothing to do with his strength or willpower, it was encrypted in his Vulcano nature, and after all, he didn´t even really gave into its sexual nature. After performing the Kal-if-fee, fighting against Kirk he was normal again, his lust wasted away in violence.

Sheldon shook his head in derision at the thought of his friend´s ignorance, they were so simple sometimes.

His eidetic memory replayed their conversation and it was like Howard was talking right beside him.

- "_Why don´t you come and have a cup of coffee, you can pon farr Amy Farrah Fowler later"._

That last thought made Sheldon felt a gigantic lump in his throat, and a sudden heat going through his whole body, condensing in a rather big ball just under his belt.

-"But that is preposterous"- He couldn´t tell if he actually spoke or the words were only on his mind, he felt hot and cold at the same time, he couldn´t breathe. "That´s impossible"— He could hear his own voice, but he didn´t sound like him, it was a coarse whisper. His breath came in shallow gasps, sweat popping out on her neck and brow.

**Pon Farr. **

The words seemed to burn his mind.

Slowly, he got up and walked hurriedly to the men´s restroom. The mirror presented him with a pale face and wide, dark blue eyes. He thought he looked positively sick and he felt slightly nauseated. He turned on the cold water and washed his face, enjoying the cold water over his hot flesh. He used a paper towel to dry his face and went back to his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caltech is a small campus, only one city block in area, with limited street parking located all around the perimeter. Amy was walking briskly down Del Mar Avenue. She had preferred the bus, since parking on campus required a permit.

Her yellow stilettos were killing her. But she had decided to show in her best look, and highlighting her rear and breasts had seemed like a good idea. She was wearing a knee length khaki skirt, a blouse with flower pattern and a white and yellow striped cardigan. She was wearing a discreet makeup and her hair was falling sleek and shiny over her back. She was dressed for war.

Amy was muttering under her breath her speech. She had prepared it so carefully.

She entered the Particle Theory building and started to feel her heart pounding in her chest as if she was running the marathon. This might be a point of no return for them. She couldn´t believe what she was about to do. But it was now or never.

Well it wasn´t as if she was going to ravish him, not yet, anyway. She was just going to try another "increasing affection" experiment on her tall, lanky and brilliant boyfriend. But, after all, he was also Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, germaphobe and probably undiagnosed OCD. The most likely scenario was that he would freak out, and she would end up awarded two strikes (she earned the first one with that kiss after he gave her the tiara) and forced to take his relationship class. But the saying goes, faint heart never won fair lady, or in this case hot physicist. She started giggling nervously and immediately scolded herself, she needed stay focused.

Amy rounded a corner and saw his office´s door. She stopped in front it and read his name on the shiny tiny tag. She breathed deeply, once, twice, trying to calm her frenzied heart. When she finally felt under control, she knocked the door and opened it before she could think twice about what she was about to do.

Amy entered the office ready to face him. Her heart was almost blowing in her chest. Then she sighed and her shoulders fell. It was empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon walked back to his office slowly. His legs were shaking slightly but otherwise he was better now. He was muttering under his breath the prime numbers from number one to one million and feeling the storm slowly going away.

He opened his door swiftly and entered his office. He was resolved to get a grip on himself and work on his equations for what was left of the working day. If, for some miracle, he could focus, he would like to stay a little longer. He could use some professional success for a change.

He then walked briskly to his whiteboard and put his right hand over his forehead. He tried focusing and started writing but suddenly he heard a discreet cough and her voice.

-"Good afternoon, Sheldon, I am sorry to intrude, but upon my arrival I didn´t find you, so I decided to wait for you to come back". Her eyes were locked in his blue eyes—"I hope you are not too busy for an impromptu visit". He was so still, so rigid. Maybe this had not been a good idea after all. Sheldon hated surprises.—Aren´t you glad to see me?"—Her serene tone was hiding her increasing nervousness.

He was frozen on the spot. He would have loved giving her a quick retort with a clever comment, but his tongue was apparently on vacation and the air had exited his lungs at the sight of her.

Amy seemed...different. Sheldon stared at her noticing her sleek hair, the softness of her face. While usually she looked slightly hunched now she appeared positively straighter and taller. His eyes wandered by the rim of her blouse and her partially exposed cleavage.-_Stop there Cooper, don´t look there_!- He kept going down and noticed she wasn´t wearing neither tights nor flat shoes. Instead she was wearing yellow high heel shoes and her legs looked so soft and curvy and her pencil skirt made her legs look longer. -_Oh, boy_-He felt his face getting hotter by the minute. _Why now?—_He shouted in his mind. Right now he couldn´t stop thinking of her and that Pon farr nonsense. He had to get a grip on himself and make her leave… right now!.

"Sheldon!"- He jumped, being suddenly thrown out of his lustful trance when Amy suddenly clapped her hands and called out his name rather loudly—"Is there something wrong?. You look a little rattled. Are you alright?"- There was a small hint of concern in her voice.

She was starting to think that maybe she did something right. He looked as if someone would have hit him in the head- _I can see he is affected, his face is flushed and his eyes darker and I could tell that he was staring at my cleavage with interest just seconds ago_—She felt rather giddy at the thought.

But then he spoke, and his voice was cold and edgy.

"Really, Amy?"—He answered with all the contempt he could muster-"I appreciate your concern, but you can rest assured that I am perfectly well".

His eyes looked at her shoes as if they had offended him greatly and kept talking in his usual smug manner—"But I must say, I am shocked as to why are you wearing such a preposterous thing as yellow high heel shoes". He then turned his head to face the wall and continued- "You do realize that you are placing yourself in immediate danger of tripping and suffer from a broken extremity?."

Amy couldn´t help but feel aggravated—_preposterous… my sexy shoes?, wait, does he mean I look ridiculous?—_She could literally feel her heart breaking, but suddenly her feeling of inadequacy turned into anger_—Why is he always so insensitive, he is like a rock and I constantly crush myself against him—_She felt a vindictive force inside her_-My bestie told me I look good and she is the authority on this matter, why should I listen to him?—_She breathed deeply and counted up to ten, momentarily speechless.

She finally found her tongue again and retorted rather coldly. "Sheldon, I could hardly expect from you to appreciate my good taste on fashion". She stared at his green lantern t-shirt and red thermal shirt raising a brow. "On the other hand, I find really sad the fact that I may actually expect for you to be rude and insensitive in your remarks". She saw Sheldon turned his head to face her, shocked by her words. She kept going, too angry to hold back. "I mean really, does a genius like you have to act like a bad child all the time?"—She breathed deeply and tried to cool down.-_Well, certainly this is not good for my experiment, I must remember the experiment_. She gritted her teeth and walked slowly to his desk, pulling herself on top of it.

"How does my pointing out of an immediate danger for your physical integrity make me a bad child?"—Sheldon avoided her eyes, he didn´t want to see the anger and hurt in her eyes. He continued, unable to shut his mouth when he was nervous—"Now you are being intentionally preposterous Amy".

As if against his will, his eyes stared at her flushed face, her hair and finally her naked knees. The sight of her on top of his desk did things to his body. Irrational and lustful thoughts flipped over in his brain and the anxiety he had previously welcomed like an old friend had been replaced by complete desire. He walked slowly to her as if pulled by a magneto.

He stopped in front of her but kept his eyes on her skirt-"may I know why you are here?"-His voice was deep but his tone was hard. Actually he found himself mad at the fact that she was there, pushing him, pulling him, forcing him to admit to himself that he had been wishing to see her so much. Not only see her, he wanted to touch her, to feel her...he could smell her perfume, it was driving him crazy.

Amy was a little taken aback with him standing so close to her. She forced herself to focus. The experiment must be performed.

-"Well I came here because I would like to discuss a matter of importance with you"—Sheldon merely nodded so she continued—"I have been invited to one of my cousin´s wedding". She looked square in his eyes, and sighed. "Since both know that you hate weddings, and, after what happened the last time I invited you to a family party". There was the slightest anger in her tone. "I think you must agree that there is no reason to strain our relationship with this kind of misunderstandings, so I have resolved to ask a coworker to accompany me this time".

Sheldon felt the air of his lungs suddenly sucked out. His throat was tight. The sudden surge of anger was so strong that everything looked red. He breathed deeply and exhaled sharply, trying to put himself together. For the first time in his life he was speechless. Finally, he found his tongue, but not his brain and answered his girlfriend.

"Well I most certainly disagree"—His voice was cold as ice and his eyes were narrowed. His fists were balled at his sides and he was standing up tight, towering over her.

Amy was slightly scared by the changes that were taking place in his tall boyfriend. His eyes were twitching and his face was bright red, his mouth was a thin line and he was rocking slightly on the spot. Bravely, she kept on- "I understand your reluctance Sheldon, but you can rest assured that the coworker I have in mind is a good guy. He knows that I am with you and he would agree accompanying me strictly as friends. I would ask Leonard again, but as you know he is now with my bestie and you know they had been not good lately…".

She stopped, stunned, when Sheldon hold a hand in front of him, asking for silence.

"Amy Farrah Fowler"—His voice was strained and full of anger—"Are you telling me that you expect me to allow some mediocre biologist take my place beside you?… touch you?, dance with you? and god knows what more?. I mean, "anything" could happen inside a dimly lit ball room…"—His emphasis and derisive tone on the word "anything", implied clearly something nasty.

Amy could not believe her ears. She had expected, even hoped for him to be upset by her proposal. She had wanted to know if he cared enough for her to betray his feelings for her if threatened with a potential rival. Still, she never expected his raw reaction. Was he really implying that she would cheat on him?.

"Stop right there Sheldon, you are insulting me now"—She glared at him—"Are you seriously thinking that I would be such a tart, that I actually would do, and I quote, "anything" with another man, with a fellow scientiest?—Her voice was shaky-Do you really believe I would cheat on you?"—He just clenched his jaw and blinked several times while frowning at her. She just couldn´t believe it—"Do you even know me at all?"—her voice was now full with hurt.

"I certainly thought that I did, Amy"—Sheldon glared at her in return and his voice was still sharp—"Although now I must admit that I don´t recognize you"— He glared again up and down her body—"Are you dressed like that because you pretended asking out this…biologist?"—he spited the last word—"Are you trying to convince him using your feminine charms? Really Amy, do you think that he is not going to ask some reward from you?—He was losing it, narrowing his eyes and leaning closer to her while talking venomously.— I wouldn´t be surprised if he would, to put in Rajesh words "get lucky". After the nice job Penny has done with you, you have had no problem with getting drunk and becoming…."

**PLAFFF!**

Amy was positively fuming. Her entire body was shaking with rage. She had never slapped someone and her fingers were burning from the strength she put in it. But this had been too much. She was really hurt knowing what he really thought about her. As if she was so… needy that she could just get drunk and let anyone have his way with her. Amy´s little experiment turned bad on her.

Sheldon´s brain appeared to be turned off, he could feel his left cheek burning, still he forgot what he was saying or thinking just a moment ago.

The universe was suddenly empty except for that woman in front of him. He felt strangely aroused by the stinging pain on his face, as if it was nothing but a reminder that he was just a human. He stared at her naked knees. His struggle was rendered moot by the warming tickling sensation running up and down his body, pooling between his legs. This was too much for anyone. Breathing deeply he surrendered at last.

She tried to get off the desk, but he took her by the waist, keeping her in place. His hands moved of its own accord and started fondling Amy´s legs over her skirt. She let out a shocked gasp, but he barely paid attention. As if in a dream, Sheldon curled his hands behind her knees and follow the curvy calves to the ankles, up and down, enjoying the softness of her skin. He leaned forward until his body touched her knees and gave her a sweeping look up her body until he found her wide, shocked green eyes.

She had wanted to leave just after she slapped him. She started to pull herself from the desk but a pair of white, strong hands on her waist stopped her.—"Sheldon.."—Her voice was shaking so she cut it off, she didn´t want to burst into tears. This couldn´t be more humiliating.

Then his hands were on her legs, fondling her thighs. She gasped sharply when his cold hands touched her leg´s bare skin and raised her wide eyes to meet his—"Sheldon what.."—she croaked, with strangled voice. She felt her heart beating frantic in her throat.

Amy was sitting on the edge of his desk, her hands on her mouth and there was a deep blush on her face. She wanted him to keep going, but the stinging in her fingers reminded her of what just happened-_What is this? This is not like him, but then maybe I did it all wrong. Anyway, he didn't have to act like this… does he really think that he can treat me that way and then just fondle me?, do I look so needy to him?. I have dreamed so much about him caressing me… but certainly this isn´t going on according to my dreams, so I have better get going, I can talk to him later and fix it up". _She felt slightly worried about him, he was so strange, but surely Leonard would drive him home, so he wouldn´t be alone. Leaving was her best option so she braced herself for fighting herself out of his office.

"Sheldon?, wait..I´m sorry, but you deserved it. I… hum!, I think I should be going, I am feeling rattled and confused and I certainly don´t appreciate your company right now". She was feeling a big lump in her throat. Her voice was a faint, strangled sound. She held on his forearms, looking for support, feeling a little dazed while jumping off the desk. Sheldon took a step back, but immediately she felt the pressure of his tall frame on her, making her lean back, her bum against the desk.

"Wh- What are you doing?" Amy stuttered and cleared her throat, fighting for every breath to remain collected and unfazed. He blinked down at her. They were so close, they could feel each other´s hearts beat climbing.

"I'm stopping yah from leaving, of course" he said as if it was obvious, but his heart and the Texan drawl in his voice gave him away. His hands steadied himself on the edge of the desk, his thumbs resting against her hip. He had effectively boxed her in and Amy didn't dare move an inch, waiting to see what he would do next.

Amy felt his breath on her forehead, and then on her lashes when she tilted her head back to look up at him—"Well I said I wanted to leave. I would like to add that it is my desire not to see you in a while, I need to clear my thoughts…"—her voice trembling. Feeling him so close was torture, but his behavior had been obnoxious and she had to be strong and got out of there before she made a fool of herself and kissed him.

-"I object"—His voice was sharp and authoritative. His eyes narrowed even more and he smirked—"Do yah really think I am going to let yah go looking for another man?—He pressed her harder against the desk and she gasped in shock. He was angry and aroused, if the hardness of his body against her belly was some indication of it.

-What did you think, little vixen?, perhaps you expected to come here, wearing that infernal high heels, parading your beautiful legs and showing your creamy skin just to torture me, and then you would leave untouched?—His pupils were dilated and her hands started fondling her waist and hips—Did you expected me to allow another man having what is mine?—His fingers were now pressing on her hips and he grinded slightly against her.

-_Hoooo!_-Amy had to bite her lips to keep her from letting out the sound out loud. From the moment he touched her, she felt as if electricity was flowing through her body, but now she felt as if she was on fire.

-"Well, I must say only a stupid man would allow what you just asked from me. And I can assure yah woman…"—He caressed her abdomen and his hands stopped just below her breasts—" I am not stupid at all".

**Hello!, I am back at last. Sorry about the delay, I have been very busy and my husband sold my computer, now I am waiting for my new PC but in the mean time I have borrowed my brother´s for a while, so I finally could up date. Besides I am a little slow in writing and since I didn´t want to delay this more, I must say this has not been beta read so I apologize for any mistakes and typos.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows, you made me really happy. I hope you like this, I am sorry for the cliffhanger but the next chapter is ready so it won´t be a long wait. Do you want me to update soon? Please tell me so in a review, I beg you… LOL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, favorites and follows, they made my day, I am so happy you are enjoying the story. Let´s start reading. **

**I own nothing but my crazy obsession, the Big Bang Theory belongs to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady**

**The Pon Farr Epiphany**

**Chapter 4. Sweet Dreams, Spicy Reality.**

Amy breathed raggedly and the lack of oxygen left her brain clouded. She felt his breath on her face and his hands on her body. Overwhelmed, she couldn't remember why she was mad at him anymore. The sight of this new Sheldon took her breath away. He pressed the evidence of his desire against her and his hands were so close to her breasts. Looking into his lust, darkened eyes, she felt as scared as she was aroused.

The arousal came from the knowledge that Sheldon wanted her just as much as she did. The fear came from the highly unusual behavior of her boyfriend.

Somehow she always thought that if something like this could ever happen, it would be her who would take the initiative. She took it for granted that Sheldon would have to be seduced. In her fantasies he was cooperative.

The current scenario, however, was amazingly different. The dominant side of Sheldon had emerged and it was driving her crazy with desire. He touched her as he had never dared and tortured her with want. Something inside her was screaming that if she relented, something monumental could happen right now. She was torn between listening to her body and let him have his way with her, right now, inside his office—_god, I must be crazy_— or listening to her brain and run away, cool off and look for an opportunity of having her fluffy dreams come true. After all, he was her first boyfriend, she wanted him to be her first everything, but her inexperience made her more prone to want fluff more than raw heat.

She resolved that first she should try to repair her clear mistake. She shouldn't have tried to make him jealous with the wedding date ruse. If he stopped being angry with her, maybe she could make him see reason. Maybe she would be able to retreat.

-"Sheldon…please allow me to explain myself, I didn´t mean to…"- He had to see it was just a foolish experiment, but when he leaned forward and pressed his heck to hers, he rendered her incoherent.

-"You didn´t mean what, Amy?"—His teeth grazed her earlobe-"You didn´t mean to get me jealous?"—He ran his hands up and down her back. His voice was a husky whisper. "You didn´t mean for me to feel like **this**?"—His strong hands cupped her rear and pulled her hard against him.

-"Hoo…Sheldon!"—Amy couldn´t stop from exclaiming lost in arousal. All of this was surreal, how could this be happening?. Only days ago, the most intimate contact he initiated between them was hand holding. Was he really grinding against her, staring at her with sparkling blue eyes?-_I am dreaming_- she thought- _I don´t want to wake up!_—She sent that incoherent message to her mind. Her brain decided not to share it with her limbic system. She had enjoyed a lot of good dreams, but this must be the best of them. Her brilliant boyfriend finally wanted to make them come true.

Amy tightened her grip on his arms until her knuckles were white and felt the pain through her arms.—_Wait, that is not supposed to happen in dreams right?-_Sheldon bit her neck with grunt. The combination of pain and pleasure confused and aroused her-_Oh my god, this is definitely not a dream- _She let out a strangled moan. Her blood was burning her veins, her mind was rendered more incoherent by the minute. Right now, she didn't care if he was obnoxious or romantic, if he stopped touching her, she would die.

Sheldon grunted at the pain in his arms. He bit her neck in retaliation and straightened up, the pain woke him from his lustful madness. On cue, the panic started. He had insulted her, and then touched her and did… other inappropriate things to her. He avoided her eyes, looking at her cardigan. Before he could say a thing she let out a deep sound that made his neck hair stand in end. He blinked at her in surprise.

Amy grabbed the front of his t-shirt in her fists and arched her back so that their stomachs lined up and their legs intertwined. She had never been that close to Sheldon, or anyone in fact, and it made her head spin in many directions.

She stared at him with heavy eyelids, her vision blurred. Sheldon found himself wondering if it was desire filling Amy´s eyes. His instincts, the one´s he didn´t think he had in him, screamed at him that she wanted him. And, god help him, he wanted her too.

"Amy…" Sheldon said breathlessly. He wanted to say so much, but was speechless, it was overwhelming. He started to move backwards, panic mounting. But it was too late. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers and kissed him full on the mouth, with all the passion she could muster.

She didn't know what had got into her. But the events of the day, the stress, the anger and now the memories of the times she had wanted to hug him, to kiss him and he would resist, were making her feel very emotional. She had hoped for this to happen but deep inside her had known that it might never occur.

Now she had him, now the two of them were alone and he was touching her willingly. She could not suppress her urges and needs anymore. She didn't have to. She didn't want to.

At first, Sheldon simply stood there, too shocked to respond, but soon he was kissing her, a little awkwardly, but with equal passion and need.

They both were overcome from the kiss. Both felt the softness of the other's lips but the kiss was firm and sweet at the same time. She felt his lips crush against hers. Amy whimpered. His lips were soft but the kiss was firm and sweet at the same time. Although it had been only a chaste kiss, they were both still breathing hard. When he pulled away they looked at each other, knowing that the line he tried so hard to keep in sight had just been crossed. There was no going back. He wanted to feel more, he needed more. He could feel his instincts take charge again and decided to play along.

He kissed her again and let out a helpless moan against her mouth. She tried to speak as he pushed his warm tongue against her lips and she gladly took it inside, welcoming it with her own. Amy was in heaven. Finally she was kissing Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. The sensation of his tongue caressing her mouth sent chills all the way down to her toes.-_Oh god_, _nothing could be better than this_- He was kissing her and caressing her as if she was all he wanted. She was dazed with happiness and the fierce pulsing of desire in his veins.

_Dear Lord, so soft, so wet and hot_—Some little part of Sheldon´s brain was still fighting and expected to feel repulsed by this sensations, but, instead of a negative response, he experienced the utmost in pleasurable sensations. He stopped thinking after that. He was just feeling, for the very first time in his life he acted only on instinct. And it felt so good, he couldn´t help but moan her name against her lips.

She rubbed herself desperately against him, feeling his hardness against her belly. He was not an Adonis, true, but he was lean and attractive and the sensation sent a flick of fire down her spine and she felt it pooling between her thighs. She suddenly wished she could wrap her legs around his waist—_damned my pencil skirt!_—she tried desperately to get closer, while her hands caressed the back of his neck and his soft short hair, making it stand in end carelessly.

Sheldon ran his hands up and down her back. When he felt her breasts rubbing against him, he just could think of one thing. He had to touch them. He started fondling her abdomen and his thumbs grazed the bottom of her breasts. Well that wasn't going to do it today. He wanted more.

They broke the kiss, gasping for air. Wordlessly they stared at each other. He took a deep breath and cupped her breasts with his hands, applying a slight pressure.—_Oh god! now this is..._—But he couldn´t think of a word to describe what he was feeling. He stared at her, as she closed her eyes and tossed her head in ecstasy. The only sounds they could hear were their breathless pants and pounding hearts.

-"Sheldon!.."—Amy´s voice was almost unrecognizable—_at long last, he made it to second base_—The thought almost made her laugh until she felt his wet mouth kissing her neck and his hands caressing softly her body.

The sound of his name in Amy´s husky voice sent him spinning to the roof. He leaned forward and kissed her exposed neck, nibbling on the tender skin and enjoying the feeling of her soft breasts in his hands. She was moaning softly and the sounds were driving him out of his mind. He slipped his hands under her cardigan. He could feel something hard against the palm of his hands and knew that was proof that Amy was aroused. The thought that he could turn Amy on enthralled him. He felt powerful and a feral desire shot through his body. He got harder, if possible, and started to feel a dull painful sensation in his nether region. He followed his instincts and started grinding against her, hoping to ease this sensation. It was useless. Every move he made increased the throbbing. He cupped again her rear and crushed her against himself, trying to ease this torture.

-"Oh, Dear Lord, Amy…I.."—His voice was deep and coarse as if he had a swollen throat. He needed to say something, just what it was, he wasn´t sure. The feelings were overwhelming and he didn´t know what this all meant. This was terrifying and exciting at the same time. He couldn´t voice his feelings, he was never one for that kind of thing. Instead he kissed her again. He crushed his lips against hers and pushed with his tongue against her lips. She welcomed him and they kissed with all the wanting and yearning they had been feeling for so long. It was the only way she could know what he was feeling now. Words weren't an option now.

Sheldon then broke the kiss and Amy´s protest turned into a whisper when he let a trail of little kisses down her jaw and neck. When he finally nipped the skin under her ear, she jumped and held herself up by grasping his shoulders. He started rubbing his hands over the taut material of her skirt, feeling the shape of her legs while planting wet kisses all down her neck and cleavage, making her cry out in delight. His hands found the hem of the skirt and tugged it up, touching as much of her thighs as the skirt would allow. She felt his face over her blouse and his mouth was hot against her breasts. His lips were looking for the hardness he had felt before. He found it and started kissing the spot, squeezing the little hard mound between his teeth. Amy felt faint and cried out loudly—" Oh, my god!..oh, Sheldon!. He felt encouraged by her cries and bite again, while squeezing hard the other breast with his right hand. She kept crying his name out loud as if she was in trance. She took his head between her hands and looked at him, thinking that watching him kissing her breast over her flimsy blouse was the most erotic thing that happened in her life, but soon she forgot this when his left hand started caressing the back of her thigh so near to her bum that she felt like falling so she hold onto his shoulders for dear life.

They were lost to everything, moaning and whispering shamelessly. Their brilliant minds were now useless. They were locked in their own world, full to the brim with desire and need.

It wasn´t really a surprise, then, that they didn´t hear the knocks on the office´s door. They heard neither its opening nor the footsteps of an intruder entering the office. It was not until they heard a shocked loud- "What the frak"! – that they realized they had been caught.

Sheldon jumped and stepped back, staggering slightly. Amy was shocked by the sudden coldness she felt when Sheldon freed released her. She felt dizzy and shaken while she held herself up against Sheldon´s desk with her left hand while the other hand stifled a last moan in her lips.

Leonard stood by the door. His eyes were wide and shocked. His mouth was agape, and he held his body upright by gripping the door frame.

Sheldon turned around to face his roommate and, for some awkward heart beats, all three of them just stared at each other, bright red in the face.

Amy´s gaze dropped to the floor. She was aware of Leonard staring at her disheveled cardigan and skirt with wide eyes, so she hastily straightened her skirt and closed her cardigan wrapping her arms over her chest.

Sheldon didn´t miss this and anger rushed through him—What does Leonard think he´s doing staring at my Amy like that?— Leonard had better stop staring at Amy if he wanted to be a father someday.

Sheldon's frustration at his tiny roommate for disrupting his incredible moment with Amy, became a seething rage. "Really, Leonard?"—His voice was dripping with bitter contempt—"I am aware that you are a rather distracted person, but it would be very nice of you to remember something as elemental as knocking before you opened a door". He stepped in front of Amy, blocking Leonard's view of her charms.

Leonard, still wide eyed and stunned, just nodded, eyeing Sheldon as if he was growing a new head. He was speechless.

Sheldon continued talking and his voice was suddenly sharp and cold –"Besides it would be better for you to stop ogling my girlfriend, you know, I really don´t appreciate it". His brows were lifted and his eyes glinted with a crazed shine.

Leonard sensed clearly the aggression in Sheldon´s statements. He cleared his throat and answered his angry, crazed friend. "Well, I knocked, of course"—Leonard´s voice was angry too—"but… apparently, you were too busy and didn´t hear me when I called out for you… **before** I opened the door… and I certainly wasn´t ogling Amy"—He gestured to her, keeping his eyes on Sheldon´s.

-"You know very well I have a Vulcan hearing, Leonard, so please don´t tell me I wouldn´t hear a knock on my own office´s door when I am only some steps away from it!"—Sheldon´s voice was full of anger and he was almost shouting.

-"You know what?" Leonard said, "I think I will just leave you to your business. I will see you at home later and hopefully you will be less crazy"—He then realized what he said and went to apologize but Sheldon was faster.

-"Is that sarcasm?. Are you implying that latter I would be less angry at your indiscreet and disrespectful behavior, due to relaxation after engaging in…inappropriate behavior with my girlfriend?"—A vein was jumping in Sheldon´s forehead.—"I would strongly suggest you to apologize to Amy for that rude implication, Dr. Hofstadter".

Leonard raised his hands apologetically, "Yes, yes, you are right Sheldon. "I apologize Amy. I wasn´t really implying anything about you two… you know what I mean!. I just meant that I obviously ran into you two in a bad moment and so I would wait for a better instance to meet you…".

Amy was composing herself slowly. She was feeling worse by the moment. She had been caught engaging in shamefully, inappropriate behavior inside a Caltech office. Besides she was confused about the entire episode. Sheldon´s unusually aggressive behavior toward Leonard reminded her about his horrible behavior towards her—_What is going on with him?—_She wanted to know, but her instinct was screaming for her to make a run for it. If she stayed, she couldn´t control herself.

She walked briskly past Sheldon and stormed from the office almost running over Leonard, who moved just in time to avoid the collision. She murmured with the cooler voice she could muster—"Excuse me, I must be leaving. Sheldon I will call you. Nice to see you, Leonard". As soon as she felt she was out of sight, she set running as fast as her heels allowed her, arms at her chest. She exited the building and slowed the pace. She got in the first cab she saw and give the driver her address. She frantically wrote a text with dumbed fingers and sent it to her bestie and Bernadette.

This called for an emergency girl´s night.

**Hello! I can assure you this was not a dream LOL. It took me a little longer than I expected but here it is. Chap 5 is in the making. Thank you so much to chaliceInnana as my rocking beta. I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Pon Farr Epiphany**

**Chapter 5. Pon Farr and Sheldon Cooper**

**I´m so sorry about the delay. Life has been crazy lately. Long story, (ugh). Well I am back now. I hope you still want to read this. I loved every review I received, thank you for your follows and favorites, you are amazing and I hope you enjoy this.**

Sheldon kept staring at his office door. Leonard had slammed it shut minutes ago. He was shaken to his very core. He felt devastated and exhilarated. The mixture of emotions was entirely new and confusing. It was unbearable. He wanted to run from his office, leaving the sensations behind. But he couldn´t, he shouldn´t and he knew that if someone would see him, they would immediately know what disgusting things he'd been up to. It was impossible for Sheldon to allow himself been seen at his current…state (disheveled clothes and hair and sporting an obvious hard on). He was not a hippie after all. Nor was he one of "those guys" in the park his mother had warned him about.

He made a supreme effort to push aside his swirling thoughts, but images of him kissing and touching Amy kept flashing his mind. His lips were still tingling with pleasure and he could recall the feeling of her sweet body in his hands, tasting her with his mouth—"Oh, Dear Lord…why me"?—He grunted loudly, his voice was unrecognizable even for him. He doubted he would ever have an answer to his question, but he found a little relief in asking it. He had to forget about all this nonsense.

-"Who am I fooling? I will never forget a single detail, damned my eidetic memory! "—He sat at his desk and put his head between his arms in defeat. Thoughts popped in his mind in a rush, daring him. _I certainly should forget it, for my own good, undoubtedly. But, do I want to forget it?, I always thought I would be repulsed of all this unsanitary fluid exchange, but I was most certainly oblivious while…being with Amy. Well, I am sure that if someone could be as clean and hygienic as myself that would be Amy Farrah Fowler, but still, her body is subjected to be a suitable environment for microorganisms and viruses to reproduce_. He tried with all his might to focus on these unpleasant thoughts so as to forget about all the pleasurable sensations that still tingled through his body. However, trying to picture the bacteria that could populate in Amy´s mouth was unsuccessful, when he suddenly could only remember how soft and wet were her lips while kissing him just minutes ago.

Against his will, Sheldon recalled the feeling of Amy´s skin in his hands, she was warm and so soft. Her body was so enticing, soft, curvy, she seemed to have been made for his hands and his body. Everything fitted with him, like a two pieces puzzle.

Then there was her voice. She had moaned his name with that vixen voice, and had made him want more, more from her lips, from her body. He had wanted to do whatever he could do to make her moan his name again. He was in pain, his body was suffering, literally. He had wanted to touch her without the absurd amount of clothes she always insisted on wearing. If only he had had more time, he would have ripped her flimsy blouse and….- "Good Lord, how you frustrate me Leonard Hofstadter!"—That loud exclamation, from the deep of his heart, woke him up from his lustful thoughts. He felt as if cold water were running in his veins, fighting the hot blood in them and leaving him feeling oddly numb.

His tiny roommate couldn´t have show up in a worst moment. Well, maybe that had been the best moment for Leonard to show up. With a shudder he questioned himself-_What would have happened if he would have arrived 5 minutes later?.What would he have seen then?. Would he have witnessed my first attempt to…intercourse with Amy? In my office? Would I be capable of such an abhorrent behavior?_—He felt his body cool off enough for his brain function restart properly, while he started to feel the familiar anxiety arriving again as new alarming questions popped in his mind. After all, he was an educated man, he knew very well that physical intimacy came with dangers.—_What if they had engaged in coitus while he was in that kind of feverish trance? What if they had done it without taking the most elemental precautions in order to avoid…consequences? What would happened if Amy got pregnant?_-He would never avoid his responsibility, her mother raised him better than that. But certainly their lives would have been seriously affected. They both had brilliant professional prospects, and marriage and family were not a priority right now. Amy would never forgive him for ruining her career and her life. He could remember her wanting to leave before he attacked her, but then, somehow, she fell to her baser urges and relented to his wishes. In fact, she had been an enthusiast participant, but still, he had started all, he couldn´t control himself. He hadn't just failed, he hadn't even tried.

Sheldon was almost hysterical. "Oh, great Spock, help me now"- He whispered while sitting very straight on his office chair—"I am the master of my…body"- He kept muttering under his breath, while breathing deeply. He could feel his body relaxing slowly. Then he started on the periodic table again until he felt the tightness of her body relent. Then he fixed his hair and clothes and left the office. He needed to go home, now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

2311, Los Robles Avenue.

Sheldon entered the lobby on tiptoes. His body was rigid and his eyes like big blue saucers. He tiptoed upstairs as fast as he could and jumped into the landing between departments 4A and 4B, his keys already in his hands. He fumbled with it, shaking slightly when his Vulcan hearing detected it. Female voices could be heard from 4B, and then he heard an outburst, they were laughing and giggling. Like hens clucking. He couldn´t mistake Penny´s laughter, so annoying, Bernadette´s tiny squeals. And then he could hear her, her laugh was not annoying at all, but in it he detected an exhilaration he seldom heard in it before. He almost dropped the keys in his hastiness. He finally opened the door and entered the department closing the door as if a horde of zombies were following him.

He saw then Leonard sitting in his arm chair, playing Nintendo. His roommate raised an eyebrow at Sheldon´s behavior but didn´t greet him. Instead he returned his gaze to the screen and kept playing Mario Cart.

Sheldon felt like he should say something. Apologize, explain his behavior to his friend and roommate and ask him for help. However, he was at a loss of words right now. He decided he will do it after he was himself completely again.

Sheldon then walked over to his room without a word, slightly hunched. He had to change his clothes since he had come home on the bus without his bus pants—_I am going to have to throw them out!. Well, it is a crappy end to a crazy day, I suppose it is appropriate_- He was such uncomfortable that he decided to take a shower immediately.

He pulled clean clothes from his room and marched to the bathroom. He undressed and disposed of his filthy clothes in his orderly customary fashion. As soon as he stepped under the hot water, he felt much better. Sheldon started his bathing ritual and apparently everything was normal. When he started scrubbing, though, he discovered his biceps were bruised. He felt suddenly shaken, memories of Amy squeezing his arms hitting him. He wondered if he had bruised her too. His breath hitched and he couldn´t help but remember the taste of her tender skin, the hot flames that shot through him when she eyed him with that vixen green eyes before she kissed him, the feeling of her hands on his hair and his shoulders—_Dear Lord, is this never going to end?. How can I make it stop?-_His body was suddenly flushed again, and it wasn´t because of the hot water. He stopped scrubbing. His skin was oversensitive and touching himself felt…weird.

He stayed there for a minute, feeling the tension increase and settling behind his waist. He felt like a human grenade about to blow up. It was unbearable, he had to do something. The answer hit him like a ton of bricks. Once the thought came to his mind, he felt even worst, knowing that the release was on his hands, literally. Of course, he had done it previously, he was not a robot, unfortunately. However, this activity, like everything in his life, had been scheduled and subjected to regulations so as to avoid chaos. Yet, it wasn´t something he was fond of. It was sticky. It went everywhere. He couldn´t even bringhimself to do it when he and Leonard went to that sperm bank, not even in the sake of a better internet service.

He supposed he could try the periodic table again to avoid it. But again, he wasn´t sure he wanted to avoid it, the act.—_Maybe, just maybe, if I relent to this madness in this particularly harmless way, I could make it disappear. That´s okay one has to know. It is necessary for me to…release some pressure, in order to regain control. Some times we should make some sacrifices for the best. This is going to be a little chaotic, but let´s face it, chaos has been dogging me for a while now, and this is so apropos, since I am in the shower and can cleanse myself easily—_He started awkwardly scrubbing his chest and belly with bare hands. He wasn´t still sure about doing this.-_Well, grow up Cooper,apparently this is not going to disappear with just meditation. It seems to be that your body needs it, just the same way it needs eating and breathing. So man up and face it, better this way than any other_. _Okay, now just do it_!- He took a deep breath, clenched his jaw and leapt into the abyss.

He touched himself tentatively, his skin was soft, but he was already turned on so there was a lot of tension. He started doing it as he always did it on these occasions when it had been done. The sensations started slowly and it was reasonably pleasurable. He tried to keep his mind blank, focusing on the physical sensations. At some point, however, it started again. His mind flooded with flashing images of her eyes, her hair, her lips. He felt every pore of his body awakening to life at the memory of the feeling of her soft body pressed against him—_Oh, boy, oh boy—_He kept reciting on his mind, feeling the incredible sensations from his center running through his veins into every cell of his body. It had never felt like this. Never. He seldom used mental images and when he did, he used some a lady superhero, but even that was tame. His imagination was never unleashed really, it had always been a little awkward. Now, however, he couldn´t help but thinking of her and remember his dream, her touch and all of this added something new and powerful into the experience. Some sounds formed in his throat and he started moaning under his breath. His breath started to come in ragged gasps. Some small part of his brain was amazed at the sounds leaving his lips. But his limbic system was in charge now, so he kept going.

He increased the pressure and pace of his ministrations and suddenly there were no more mere memories, but fantasies, wishes. He imagined he ripped her blouse and touched her soft bare breasts, he would have leaned forward to caress them with his lips and tongue, no flimsy barriers this time. He would have ripped that damned pencil skirt too. It would have torn like paper in his hands. He pictured her lying back on his desk, wearing nothing but her yellow high heel shoes. His vixen seduced him with enticing green eyes, as she moaned his name, begging him to have his way with her right there. His heart rate was frantic and he felt a gigantic lump in his throat, the pressure from his underbelly was increasing more and more and popping lights were flashing behind his eyes. Amy was smiling to him with heavy eyelids, telling him that dinner was served. He had never been so hungry, but still he didn´t know exactly what to do then. He just knew he wanted, he needed to be inside her. In his mind it was her hand touching him, guiding him to her and then he tried to imagine what would be like to be inside. He increased the pressure, imagining Amy´s body was surrounding him, soft and tight. Wet. That did it. Suddenly the world exploded into a million pieces, blinding pleasure coursed through his body. He didn´t know where he was, or who she was at that moment, except that she was his. A strangled cry left his mouth—"AAAMYYYY!"—He bit his lips to stifle the cries that fought to escape his chest.

He lost track of time as his heart kept beating frantically. His legs trembled and he slid down, sitting at the bottom of the bathtub. He tried to breath deeply, to regulate his heartbeats. He just sat there until, slowly,his body started to calm down. His mind was racing though.—_Dear Lord, I had no idea I could feel this way… that much. Otherwise, I would have scheduled this more often—_He was little dizzy, but now he was relaxed, and almost euphoric. The release of dopamine and endorphins were exactly what he needed. After a couple of minutes he raised and scrubbed himself clean hastily, the water was almost cold and he didn't want get cold. The last thing he needed now was the flu.

He felt much better now. He started drying and dressing in his clean clothes. That little voice in his head was insisting on nagging him about what he just did, and how he felt doing it. He didn´t listen though. He did what he had to do and now he was almost himself again. Maybe he should have done it more regularly so as to avoid lamentable incidents, like that… explosive episode this afternoon.

His wellbeing was short living. He felt his stomach plummeting to the ground in distress.—_What on earth am I going to tell to Amy? What must she think of me?—_He shuddered slightly_—She could easily say that I accosted her, but honestly, she became very cooperative, very quickly. She didn´t scream in protest, she didn't even push me away, not even once. Maybe she wasn't so very mad. Just a little mad. Perhaps we can restart our relationship again?—_Then one unsettling thought came to him_—What if she doesn´t want to reboot. Perhaps, she would be expecting this kind of behavior from me, since I started it? She may want for us to engage in coitus after this—_He wiped these thoughts out of his mind. There was no use musing about Amy´s reactions. He would just have to wait to find out. Better later than sooner though. He needed, literally, cooling off before speaking to his girlfriend about what happened that afternoon. Right now he just wanted to make himself a hot beverage and lock himself in his room with his comic book collection until bed time. That was such a good idea. He could have cocoa with marshmallows, October has a "r" in it. That thought really cheered him up. After finishing his cocoa he could practice kolinahr in order to avoid undesirable thoughts and then he would go to sleep. Perhaps tomorrow he would find himself renewed and in complete control of himself, as always.

He left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. He stopped dead halfway there when he heard a familiar female voice from the kitchen.

-"You won´t believe what Amy just told Bernadette and me, Leonard!"—She shrieked.

Sheldon felt a cold chill through his back at her words. He didn´t even feel annoyed at her shrilled, high pitched voice. Amy hadn't wasted any time spilling the proverbial beans to those annoying, cackling hens.

-"That is not news, Penny, I was there. I saw the whole thing live and in person, I assure you… I am kind of freaked out"—Leonard´s voice was drowned by the delighted squeal Penny gave.

-"OMG!, you are kidding me!. She squealed again—"But wait, why Amy didn´t tell us that you saw them, didn´t she see you? Oh, wait!... you weren´t spying on them, were you? You creeper! Did they do it? Like… all of it. Come on, tell me, Amy didn't say a damn word about the juicy part. PLEASE!"—Penny whined, like a little child begging for a candy.

_That gossipy cornhusker_—Thought Sheldon, bitterly.

-"Woah, stop it, Penny, please! Do you really want me to be graphic about the Shamy doing the nasty?"—His voice was amused, but completely uncomfortable.

-"Wow!, You saw something!... I knew it!." – She laughed like crazy person, and then suddenly her voice became solemn –"Please Leonard, I assure you, I just want to help isn't just me being nosy, not totally. She is really upset, and strange enough, she doesn´t seem her usual blunt and direct self, she is reserved. Kind of shell shocked. So how can I help her?. I just want her to be happy, she is just a wonderfully weird girl, tragically in love with our own Dr. Whack-a-doodle"—Leonard chuckled a little but didn´t relent.

-"Think about it Leonard, if something about "Shamy sex" goes wrong and it ended badly, what will happen then, sweety?"—She kept going, her voice menacing—"are you willing to live with a hundred cats?", maybe birds? Maybe…."—Leonard interrupted her in mid-sentence, apparently terrified by the horrors she mentioned.

-"Ok, ok… I´ll tell you, but I didn´t really see that much"—Leonard said in a defeated tone—"I just stopped by Sheldon´s office and saw them…embracing, against his desk"—Sheldon heard a shocked gasp from Penny—"He was kissing her… you know upper body, chesty area and apparently was trying to rip her skirt with bare hands. I mean thank God it was denim and Amy was clinging on him for dear life. There was panting, moaning. Anybody else, it would have been hot"—Penny squealed and giggled.

Sheldon was absolutely astounded-_Was that really like that?—_He stood there, frozen. Well he had been there, and he could remember everything, of course. But it was completely different when someone else described the situation. Somehow listening Leonard speaking about it made it more real to Sheldon. It hadn´t been a dream. He really did it.—"Oh, Dear Lord"—he murmured through his hand, and leaned on the hallway wall, feeling slightly dizzy. He kept listening to Leonard´s tale of woe.

-"Then I yelled something stupid, I don´t remember what, maybe 'Ahoy!' and they broke apart. There clothes were a mess, they both had sexy hair"—Leonard elaborated—"Remember, once you asked us what was Sheldon´s "deal" remember?. We told you then that he didn´t have one, but now I am sure he has one. Her name is Amy. He was…you know…ready for action"—Leonard signed as if the mental burden was too much to bear.

-"OMG, Leonard…you are telling me he was…aroused…sexually? Like boner town?…that he was fixing to have office sex with Amy? On his desk, where he sometimes eats?"—Penny´s voice was a high pitched sound. She then chuckled a little and murmured under her breath, with an excited murmur—"wow, and he was always trashing us for being "slaves of our baser urges". Seems like our little Shelly had a wild beast inside him all this time, he just needed a vixen to set it free. That little hypocrite".

-"Oh, please, Penny, don´t say anything to anyone, you know the guys wouldn´t let him live this down. More than that we need to protect Amy. This may end badly."—Leonard´s voice was solemn again—"This is not a game. You cannot tell Bernadette."—Now there was concern in his voice—" I am worried about him. He is not himself lately. He had been irritable, anxious, and most disturbingly, quiet. He doesn´t give me his long lectures anymore. He has failed to follow his schedule. He didn't even notice. Today I found out he had French toast for breakfast, and it was oatmeal day. IT WAS OATMEAL DAY! I didn´t say anything, no point in upsetting the apple cart". Leonard stopped talking and Sheldon could hear him pacing around the living room. Sheldon´s mind was racing. Had he missed his scheduled without noticing?. That was preposterous. Surely Leonard was delirious, there was simply no way for him to be that unfocused. Leonard kept talking, cutting into Sheldon´s thoughts.

-"He has been very aggressive. That´s not like him at all. He is obnoxious, yes, but never physically aggressive. Yesterday he jumped from his desk chair and made a rant out of the blue. I thought he was going to punch me. Then he stopped dead and suddenly looked at his crotch and I realized he was… you know"—Leonard´s voice dropped at the last words. "He had happy pants."

—"Today I went looking for him to come home, as usual, and found him with Amy. The door wasn´t even locked. Obviously, he didn´t plan it. The Sheldon I know would never do something like that. It was as if he was acting spontaneously! Living for the moment.".

-"mmmhhh, yes, spontaneous isn´t a word I could use to describe our Dr. Pain-in-the-ass"—Penny murmured under her breath.

Sheldon heard them pacing and moving items around in the kitchen.

—"He acted totally crazy when I interrupted them, I thought he would kick my ass right then. He even implied that I was "ogling his girlfriend", but I swear Penny, I was not disrespectful to Amy. I was just so surprised. If there had been some aliens making out inside there I couldn´t have been more surprised". Leonard stopped and sighed. "If I was in my right mind, I'd have made sure that she was all right after she ran outta there."

Penny chuckled a little but his voice came out solemnly. "Well, honey, I appreciate you to tell me all that. And it is burned into my brain now. I can understand why Amy is so disturbed. She is always talking about her loins, her ovaries and crap like that, but she has the experience of a 13 year old. A little afternoon desk action with Sheldon, sex god, might be a little overwhelming for her"—Her voice was serene now—"I gotta go, I told them I was going to buy ice cream and the one you gave me is almost melted. Let me know if you or Sheldon need something. And be patient. I know, it´s difficult, but you have always found a way with him. He may need help and you are his best friend"—She sighed, and Sheldon heard the door close behind her.

-"ok, bye, don´t worry about me. Let me alone with the crazy scientist, now about to become a super villain, a sexually active one". Leonard murmured grumpily. He chuckled a little and Sheldon heard him pacing through the living room.

Silently Sheldon fled towards his bedroom. He forgot about the cocoa and marshmallows. All he wanted was to be locked inside his room. He took his normal spot at the center of the bed. He was lying in his customary corpse manner. He tried to control his swirling thoughts while breathing deeply. Forced himself to remain still and finally regain control over his mind and tried to focus on solving the big problem he had ahead of him.

There must be an explanation for his wild and chaotic behavior. He had always been good at solving problems. He started by remembering what happened before Amy arrived at Caltech. He was distressed by the memory. And the concept.

_**PON FARR**_

He shuddered slightly, but kept his head straight._Alright, now that I am back in charge, I shall study the possibilities_-His mind started displaying all the information he possessed about Pon Farr and pondering it, as if it was his own TV show.

**SHELDON´S MIND:**

_**Pon Farr. An element of the fictional Star Trek universe that occurs in the canonical TV series and in fan fiction based upon the series **_

_Well it is fictional, but I practically live through the vulcan philosophy. I may not be a vulcan not even a half vulcan like Spock, but certainly I am an evolved kind of human. I share characteristics with those fictional beings. _

_**It is a psychophysical condition affecting Vulcans, in which Vulcan males and females go into heat every seven years. They undergo a neurochemical imbalance, that takes on a form of madness. During this period, the cortical levels rise and fall, as the brain's regulatory system appears to shut down when serotonin levels become unbalanced going into a blood fever (plak tow).**_

_Well, I wonder if I have been experiencing physiological manifestations of some sort of unconscious emotional turmoil. I have been feeling rather feverish recently. The other night I even thought I was sick. However, my body temperature was normal. Besides,If I were to believe Leonard, I missed my routine. And I couldn´t poop this morning._

_Could my lack of focus and my dreams constitute other symptoms of this "blood fever". Well, I have seen it happen in Star Trek. Every vulcan who went into Pon Farr was rendered useless by this situation. I've certainly been that. Not myself, as Leonard so eloquently put it. I mean, normally, I am neither distracted nor horny as hell every two seconds. I have had some issues with solving work problems before, but even a great mind like mine sometimes got blocked. But that was different, my problems then had nothing to do with a hotsytotsy from Glendale. _

_Could be this vixen´s experiments at the root of all this feverish disaster?. Well I have already confessed that she had shaken me to my very core using her little neurological bag of tricks.I have been feeling 'happy', but that is because all of her tricks are so fun! And kind of sexy. Like the star trek uniform… But I refuse to think about that as I finally have my penis under control, so let's move on!._

_Could my unconscious turmoil be related to the fact that I have been feeling…sexually attracted to her?. Well, I would like to say that I am not feeling this. However, drat my evolved being, I am unable to excel at two activities: driving and lying._

_My life has always been based on logic and reason. My brain is a marvel, destined to bring knowledge and light for humanity. I am the first one of a new species. But as much as I would like to have my precious brain encased in a "forever living-feeling free" robot, right now I am trapped in a human body. I need to breath, I expel carbon dioxide, I need nurturing for survival and…I have feelings, even if I work hard to control them. _

_The only logical explanation for my actual state is that I am… sexually attracted to Amy Farrah Fowler. As Amy told me once, I have stomach, ergo, I got hungry, I have genitalia, ergo, I have the potential for sexual arousal, pair bonding and eventually, procreate. _

_Maybe I am experiencing my own version of Pon Farr. Being the first of my species, I couldn´t be sure. I am in my thirties now, so this is not completely nonsense. Maybe my time for mating has arrived. After all, this new species must start spreading or would be lost forever. How selfish and irresponsible of me if I would die the first and last homo novus on earth._

_On the other hand, Amy is so similar to me. And we are empathically bonded. Maybe she is feels this way are the same age and eggs do go bad. Could this be behind her sudden interest on increasing my feelings for her? Maybe her biological clock is ticking? Maybe the alarm has gone off. _

_But Penny said she was disturbed and confused. Is it possible that I have frightened her?. Well, I am terrified myself, I supposed that is possible. According toPenny, Amy is not an experienced woman. She is innocent. In spite of her over a hundred brain stimulated orgasms, she has never engaged in intercourse. Perhaps she had been acting brave about intercourse, trying to emulate Penny. _

_Well, the vixen now is afraid isn´t she?. Her boyfriend is not the robot she thought he was. That served her right. Perhaps next time she would think twice before threatening me with other men. After all, maybe Howard had a point and it is a good idea showing her who is in charge here. She might need another lesson…_

_Now Cooper, stop that! Remember you are a man of science not some lower life form who wants to maybe spank his girlfriend for a few minutes before he does other things... You are not feeling anything, you are relaxed…relaxed I said! There is nothing sexy going on here!Let's keep this moving!_

_**A Vulcan could die within eight days if their Pon Farr isn't satiated. **_

_Well, that's just preposterous. Again, I am not a Vulcan so the odds for such an event occurring are remote. But just to be sure I should take some actions to prevent me from dying so prematurely. _

_**There are three options open to Vulcans that usually ended a ponfarr: **_

**1. Taking a mate **

_You are not shaking at this thought, get a grip, Cooper!, you must be strong. This is hardly the time for this. Remember that shiny Nobel prize. It is waiting for you. Should I remember you that no many Nobel prizes have been won by people fornicating and breeding? Hey after the Nobel Prize… we'll see. That would be amazing… STOP IT!_

**2. Participating in a kal-if-fee **

_Certainly my body, although aesthetically pleasing, is not the one of a warrior. No matter how much I have wanted to punch Leonard recently. Violence is not really my thing._

_Maybe Leonard would agree to assist me in this endeavor. But most probably I would kill him or I could inflict him great physical damage, he is so tiny after all. That would greatly upset me once the plak tow is finished, since I really appreciate my best friend. He is a good person, in spite of all his emotional and intellectual flaws. Besides, not many Nobel prizes have been won by people in jail, except for Peace Prizes and I am not a hippy, so not a good idea. _

_Unless I could engage in kal-if-fee with Kripke or one of my other arch enemies. I could kick his ass any day of the week and then twice on Sunday. That could be fun . Maybe Wil Wheaton would be a better option. I could put my original collectible lirpa*_to a good use_. And he has knowledge of the concept, we are friends now, but really he is more of a treasured acquaintance._

_But again, I don't want to go to jail. I'd be hero to certain members of the Star Trek fandom though… Stop it, this off the table._

**3. Intensive meditation**

_As Penny would say, we have a winner. I shall commit myself in my kolinahr training. Of course it will be of utter importance that I remove the source of this turmoil. I most certainly do not want to break up with Amy Farrah Fowler. Just thinking of it makes me sick for reasons I am unwilling to examine just now. I only need a little time, say eight, no… ten days, to be on the safe side. Then this will be over and I will be my normal self again. _

_Right now, I expect she is very upset at me. My behavior was…heinous. She, more than likely, will not call me or contact me through other means. She will be expecting me to come to her with an apology. And I will… just not in the next 8-10 days. After that… groveling… explanation that will make sense yet is not the truth… A gift that makes the tiara look bad…_

_I suppose I can call sick on work. It won't be a problem, they were so happy when I went on vacation. I should confide in Leonard so he can help me to stay secure in my room. I suppose I should brace myself and apologize to him. Desperate situations call for desperate solutions. I must prevent myself from this impending danger. Also, I must warn him so that he won't inadvertently annoy me into killing him. _

_I will not seek communication, neither electronic or in person with Amy Farrah Fowler until this utter madness is finished. _

_I shall master this. I must survive Pon Farr._

*The lirpa is a Vulcan melee weapon which consists of a metal staff with a fan-shaped blade on one end and a club on the other end. Traditionally, thelirpaisusedbycombatants in the_kal-if-fee_.

**Thank you for reading. That´s all for now, I hope you liked it, next we will hear about Amy and the girls, muahaha. I want to thank my wonderful beta, ChaliceInnana, you put more spice into it, you rock girl!. **

**I hope I will up date in a week. **

**:D please!, review, I treasure every review I receive, they make me want to write more and better. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Finally I am back. I am awfully sorry about the delay, but real life is really crazy and I just had my kids sick, I suspected my muse sick too because I just couldn´t bring myself to write. Thanks to all the reviewers and to all of the new followers, I am very honored and happy to know that you want to read this, it was just because of you that I keep going. I hope you are still there, every comment will be highly appreciated!. Let´s read!.**

**Disclaimer: I just own my Shamy obsession. TBBT is Chuck Lorre´s and Bill Prady´s.**

The Pon Farr Epiphany.

Chapter six.

The Subcouncious Turmoil Hypothesis.

Penny dragged herself slowly up the stairs. Her shift had been hell. The tips were decent, but they'd been so busy and the pregnant girl didn´t show up again, so she had to serve three more tables. She just wanted to collapse on her bed. Once inside her apartment, she went straight to the room. _Nap_! Her bed was so cozy and warm... _Nap!_

The theme from the Twilight Zone jolted her awake—_Oh no, Amy, please, not now—_She groaned and turned her back to the phone on her beside table. Finally it stopped ringing, but then started again_. Fine! _She thought, taking the phone with eyes still closed, turning on her back—"Hi, sweetie,what is going on?—She yawned emphatically_._

-"I need an emergency girls night."—Amy´s voice was shaky and slightly high-pitched. She didn´t even say hi.

-"uh, Amy, I am so sorry but, I am really tired… could we leave it for tomorrow night?"—_Please, say yes, I just want to sleep right now. _Penny started rubbing her temple with her free hand.

_-"_Negative, I really need your advice about an issue of utter importance. It´s about Sheldon, and it is an actual emergency_!"—_Amy's voice went up in pitch.

Penny couldn´t help but snort at her friend´s description._ What has that crazy whack a doodle done_?—"Well Amy, I wouldn´t call anything about your boyfriend an actual emergency… unless he just had had his wicked way with you"—She chuckled at her own joke.

Amy felt silent and Penny stopped laughing—"if that is your definition of an emergency then I will be there in 10 minutes?"—Amy´s voice was completely solemn.

It took a few seconds for Penny to realize what Amy just said—"holy crap on a cracker"!—She jumped from bed so fast that she felt a little dizzy and bumped herself against the bathroom door. Penny took hold on the wall—"wait, Amy, are you freaking telling me that you two had sex?, when?, where?How?"—Well, that was amazing really, she thought it would take a lot longer for Amy to guide Sheldon to having big boy feelings. But dragging him successfully into bed? Even if the bed was covered in Empire Strikes Back sheets—"Wow, Amy I take my hat off to you if you managed to defile the last thirty year old virgin Texan"—She wanted to know if Amy had used her tips. This was amazing, Amy had waited for this long enough.

-"Penny, We should wait to talk about this issue. I am in a cab, so it is inadvisable. Shall I meet you at your place then?"—Amy kept talking in that cold matter of fact tone.

_Wait, why isn´t she happy, or excited?—_Penny groaned to herself_—oh Amy, I hope that monkey love experimentation didn't backfire… -"_Are you there?" Amy asked, her voice started sounding strained.

"Yeah, , I´ll see you soon. I just got here from work but I think I have peppermint schnapps, Kahlua and a box of white wine. I´ll call Bernadette and tell her to bring some snacks".

_-"_Not necessary, I already called her, she´s on her way and we can order a pizza later"—Amy sounded slightly more cheerful.

-"okeydokey…uh, I´ll see you then"—Penny lie back down on her bed and dropping her cell phone on the bedside table. She was disturbed by Amy´s attitude. She always thought that the day the Shamy finally had sex, Amy would be over the moon and the girls' night would include champagne and balloons. Now she just felt worried about her bestie_—Well, you just have to wait a few more minutes and you´ll find out—_She stood up and went to change into her pajamas and robe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy paid the fare and entered the Los Robles building, with stealth. Her mind kept swirling with flashes of what had just occurred at Sheldon´s office. Her body and lips still tingled as if to verify that it hadn´t been a dream. That it had happened. All of it.

Amy climbed the stairs as fast as she could and knocked on Penny´s door. She looked around praying to not run into Sheldon or, God forbid, Leonard, who must think her a floozy. Her bestie answered immediately and greeted her with a big, beautiful smile—"Hi, Amy, come in, sweetie".

Amy entered the room, throwing her bag on the couch and sat at the kitchen counter while greeting her friend—"I am sorry to interrupt your beauty rest but something highly unexpected happened and I am in need of your assistance,"—Amy started talking with her usual dead pan expression but finished with a shy tight lipped smile. Penny noticed then that her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were a little swollen. Amy wore the sassy yellow stilettos and her hair was disheveled and she had no barrette.

-"uuuuuhhhhh, Amy,you have sex hair! You little vixen! Don't you look like the cat that ate the canary?"—She teased her friend. Then asked with mock seriousness, "You didn't, did you? That's kind of advanced for the first go round."

Amy blushed —"Well, in this case, I would say this canary that has just escaped being eaten by the cat, a big, bi-polar cat".

-"Oh My God… okay, sweetie, just tell me! So what you told me on the phone is true?—Penny gasped, shocked—"Sheldon… you… sex!? I mean..what the hell happened? Where? How?"—She threw herself on the couch, and stared at Amy in disbelief.

-"Well, I think we should wait for Bernadette…"—On cue, there was a knock on the door and Penny jumped to open the door for Bernadette,who raced in putting bags of snacks on the counter, breathing like she'd just climbed 3 flights of stairs.

-"Well, Amy, this better be really good or awfully bad, because I came running as soon as you called me". She threw herself next to Penny on the stared at Amy with eager faces.

Amy sighed and perched herself on the chair next to the couch while trying to organize her thoughts—"okay, then, do you remember the little experiment I had been working on Sheldon?—her blonde friends nodded curtly.

Penny rolled her eyes—_Oh god, I knew this had something to do with that experiments_— She waited for Amy to keep going but the brain scientist seemed at a loss and very flushed.

"Okay, what happened, Amy?"—Bernadette urged Amy gently

Amy started talking, looking at her hands in her lap- "Well, as you can see, I got myself all tarted up. I even wore my yellow shoes, you know, so as to enhance my beckoning pelvis. I went to Caltech. But Sheldon wasn´t in his office so I waited for him. And when he did come in, he didn´t look like his normal self. He was all flushed, and he didn´t even notice me until I spoke to him."

Penny and Bernadette grinned and giggled.

Amy held a hand, making them stop—"Then he looked as if he was terrified about something. Terrified of me. Then he lost it. Scolding me for wearing this kind of shoes and he said it was preposterous to expose myself to ankle damage. That just pissed me off, but I tried to keep my temper and proceed with the protocols of my experiment"—Amy fidgeted with her fingers and sighed—"Then I introduced negative stimuli by suggesting that since he was not eager to fulfill his duties with regard to my family functions, that I would be inviting a male co-worker to be my escort to my cousin´s wedding and…"—Amy went almost purple and stopped talking.

Penny and Bernadette started talking at once.

-"He went Whack- a – doodle on your ass!" Penny guessed.

-"Did he break up with you? Or just yell? That was kind of a bold move on your part…" Bernadette mused.

-"No, no and no"—Amy stood and began pacing nervously —"But he was angry…not like normal, not like annoyed and twitchy. He told me it was unacceptable for me to be escorted by a, I quote, mediocre biologist"—She sighed again—"he implied that since I am friends with Penny, that I wouldn´t have a problem having a drunken assignation with another man… I felt so humiliated, because, you know, I kissed him and asked him to ravish me while I was drunk, so , I thought he was rubbing that at my face and…I slapped him"—Amy put a had on her mouth and stopped pacing.

-"awww, sweety, calm down, now, come and sit here with me"—Penny pulled her to the couch and Bernadette sat on the floor next to her legs. "He is a jerkass."

-"Amy, I think you did well. Sheldon can´t treat you like that. I mean you shouldn´t have tried to make him jealous but he didn´t have to be such an ass". Bernadette was staring at her with eyes full of sympathy.

-"Okay, Amy, we all know Sheldon can be rude as hell when he is angry. Or jealous. Or you rearrange the cereal boxes…, but you know he didn´t mean it. I know that he upset you, but you have to know how much he hates upsetting you. I mean… as soon as we tell him you are upset … He buys a tiara…"—Penny took Amy´s hands between hers—"I know Sheldon as well as a human can know an android and he cares about you. I am sure he regrets his behavior. If he didn´t apologize then he will do it soon. As soon as someone tells him he needs to…"—Penny smiled to Amy encouragingly—"you left then, I suppose? Stormed out? Shaking the backside of that beckoning pelvis as you went?"

-"Well I tried to leave but then he stopped me… his face was twitching, but not in the usual way and he was very flushed. And then… well, I was sitting on his desk… he started touching my bare legs … and he told me that only a fool would allow other men to have what was his… and that he was not a fool… oh my god guys! I know he was not himself. He scared me…but I think I was more excited, enthralled than anything else". Amy shook her head and shuddered a little.

-"Holy crap on a cracker"—Penny´s eyes were wide as saucers and Bernadette was covering her mouth with both hands—"wait Amy, when you said that he was touching your legs, I mean, like on purpose, with his hands? Was he possessed?"

-"Possibly. It was definitely on purpose, but that´s not all, he…"—Amy stopped talking and breathed deeply.

-"No more pausing! You are going to kill us!"—Penny whined—"what happened then?".

-"He kept touching me even though I tried to explain to him that it had only been an experiment and I wanted to leave. I even managed to slide off the desk. Then he pushed me back and told me… that I had provoked him and then he was… you know…grinding himself against me.."—Amy was feeling very warm and fanned her face with her hand.

-"Oh my God!"—Penny and Bernadette exclaimed at the same time, giggling loudly.

-"Amy, honey, are you completely sure we are talking about Sheldon Cooper? It wasn't someone else´s office? Was he high?—Penny giggled uncontrollably but stopped at the sight of Amy´s face—Okay, okay, I am sorry Amy, please keep going."

-"Well, he was whispering all this into my ear and he kissed my ear and bit me and then… I lost it… I grabbed his stupid head and kissed him and then we…"—Amy was beyond red—"we made out! We made out hard."Amy fell silent.

-"Amy, sweetie, but then I am so confused"—Penny was really amazed at the story Amy was telling them—"I thought you wanted for this to happen, for Sheldon finally kiss you and… you know, physical intimacy and all that little cute names you use…intercourse and all?"—Penny took Amy´s hands on hers again—"What´s wrong?". Penny felt terrified when she saw big tears falling down from Amy´s cheeks—"Wait, did he hurt you? Did he do something wrong? – Penny couldn´t believe Sheldon would do something really bad, but Amy´s tears were really upsetting her.

-"No!. He didn´t hurt me really, just some bruises maybe and he did nothing against my will either"—Amy said between sobs—"I am such a fool, I don´t know why I am crying"—She put her hands on her face and sobbed a little more, then looked up to Penny—"I really wanted him to kiss me, to touch me…it´s just that I never thought…"—Amy breathed deeply and tried to compose herself before speaking again.—"It´s just that I am such an idiot, he was rude and awful to me, and then I let him feel me up. And I kissed him. I jumped on him like a wild animal. He is right, I am so needy. He probably thinks I am a slut or something".—Amy sighed and kept going before the other girls could start talking- " I feel so confused, one part of me is euphoric about what happened, but the other is offended at the way he treated me. I want to slap him, then just eat him up. I feel so many things at the same time, I think I might explode". She looked like she wanted to cry again. Penny stood up and walked to the door.

-"Okay, I think we may need something to cool off. I will go get some ice cream while you try to calm down sweetie"—Amy looked up at her, surprised, but said nothing—"I will be right back in no time"—Bernadette was looking at her in astonishment too, but Penny winked at her and left the apartment. Once outside she went to 4A. She needed to speak to Leonard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon went to Leonard´s room. He knocked three times and called his friend in his customary way. Leonard opened the door and let him in. Sheldon's head and shoulders slightly hunched and sheepishly stared at his friend´s face.

-"Hello, Leonard. May I speak to you?—Sheldon´s voice was calmed but was shaking slightly.

Leonard looked up at his tall roommate with more worry than anger. He really loved the freak. Sometimes he wanted to kick him for being a pain in the ass, but Leonard's upbringing had prepared him for Sheldon, and he knew that his friend needed help. Like never before.

-" I want to talk to you too"—Leonard waited for Sheldon to come in and sit at the foot of his bed before asking him.—"You first. What do you want to talk about?"

-"Leonard, I think we both know what I want to talk about"—Sheldon said, sternly—"I don´t think there is a need to state the obvious. What you witnessed today was…something regrettable. A consequence of a glitch in my self-control.I wasn´t prepared for what you witnessed, but it won´t happen again. I can assure you". He was both contrite and smug. How did he do that?

-"Damn it Sheldon, you almost took myhead off…twice"—Leonard looked at him, very angry but what Sheldon was sharing was big. "What is happening to you?"

-"I am sorry Leonard"—Sheldon said sincerely. He started pacing the room while his face twitched slightly—"I must ask your help, I have been experiencing some disturbing symptoms for some days now". Sheldon stopped dead in front of his roommate "Leonard, I think I am sick"—He held his hand up to stop Leonard as he opened his mouth to speak—"I beg you to listen to me. I haven´t finished"—Sheldon took a deep breath and closed his eyes, standing up right while speaking hastily—"I think I am in Ponfarr".

Leonard muttered under his breath—"Naturally."—He couldn´t believe his ears and yet it made perfect sense. Time to speak truth to crazy. "Sheldon… you are not in Ponfarr… You do realize that is Star Trek… don´t you? And even if it was Pon Farr, you are not a Vulcan."—He eyed the tall physicist. That was it, Sheldon snapped at last.

-" I am aware that Ponfarr is from Star Trek"—Sheldon spat angrily then pursed his lips to swallow his rage—"But I am not a common human being. I think that, as a homo novus, I am currently experiencing my own version of Ponfarr"—He raised his hand again to stop Leonard from talking again—"Please allow me to explain my theory". Then he proceeded to fill in Leonard all about how Ponfarr related to his situation. An eidetic memory came in handy.

When he finished Leonard remained silent and still. One hand on his mouth and eyes fixed on the floor. He had to think very carefully what to say to his friend, he didn´t want to scare or upset Sheldon. Or to halt what sounded like progress.

-"Leonard, I desperately need your help. I would like to designate this as a Boo boo and ouchie as it is stipulated in the roommate agreement"—Sheldon started pacing again while speaking—"I must resist Leonard, I can´t jeopardize my Noble prize by mating right now. And if I started, Lord knows if I could stop"—He stopped and looked at Leonard with an anguished look—"I must cease all contact with Amy Farrah Fowler at least for the next ten days. I need you to keep everyone away from me. For their safety.I can't be around anyone. Even you need to keep out of my way".

-"Sheldon…don´t panic"—Leonard said soothingly—" I think you should consider some other possibilities before you cut Amy off. If you break up with her, you'll regret it for a lot longer than 10 days."

-"Aren't you listening, Leonard?"—Sheldon said angrily—"I never implied that I wanted to break up with Amy. I merely stated that I need to be far away from her for some days so as to avoid incidents like the one you witnessed".—Sheldon´s face became little less than purple.

-"And what does she think about it…aren´t you going to explain to her?..don´t you think she has a right to know why you are going to avoid her for ten days? Especially after what happened this afternoon! God knows you at least owe her an apology!"—Leonard was raising his voice slightly, trying to make Sheldon consider this facts—"She was upset when she left the office. That doesn't end if you don't talk to her. What if she breaks up with you…have you considered that possibility?"

Sheldon felt as if he had just swallowed a big rough stone. He hadn´t considered that. He had been so focused on running away from his own sensations and feelings. Well, Leonard was right. Maybe he should skype Amy and tell her he was sick. But he was a terrible liar and she was so smart. He couldn't fool her. Shrewd Vixen. Maybe if he told her the truth about his problem…Dear Lord! How was he going to explain his girlfriend that holding her hand one time had driven him into a blood fever? That he wanted to ravish her so badly that not being able to do so had led to a session of amazing self-abuse? And then he would have to explain that in order to avoid surrender to his baser and darkest urges, it was imperative for him to stay secluded on his room, and well away from her and the rest of the world. And he'd have to explain it was Star Trek. It would just turn into a thing.

His face got deathly pale, Leonard noted with worry.—"Sheldon, please, be sensible…for once in your life. I mean Ponfarr doesn´t exist … in this universe at least". He breathed deeply.—"Have you even considered that this could be only the human side of your nature expressing your subconscious feelings? Have you realized that you may be a very brilliant man, but you are still just a man?"—Leonard took another deep breath and keep going, staring at his roommate, who was staring back at him with wide blue eyes, rigidly standing in front of him—"what if it doesn´t end in ten days?Have you considered that your relationship with Amy could be causing you to realize that you have normal sexual desires? That having met the right girl has woken things up down there?" He stopped then, watching Sheldon clench his jaw and tightening his fist at his sides.

-"That is, literally, the stupidest thing I have ever heard! And I have talked to Penny about the origin of Fig Newtons!"—Sheldon was glaring at his tiny roommate and suddenly he turned on his heel and stomped to his room, locking the door behind him. He couldn´t count on that needy baby, greedy baby. He would have to do this on his own.

**Thank you so much ChaliceInnana, you are the best beta really!. Okay that´s all for now, but I will be back soon. Review please ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I said I would be back soon, and here I am!. Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows, you gays are really great.**

**Disclaimer: TBBT is property of Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady, I only own my Shamy obsession.**

The Pon Farr Epiphany

Chapter 7

The Three Word Induced Horror

Penny entered her apartment carrying the ice cream and wearing a big smile. She found her friends eating some random chocolates they'd found in a drawer. Amy looked calmer and apparently they were talking about other topics rather than the failed attempt on Amy´s virtue.

-"Okay, ladies, here is the ice cream, so you can continue Amy, please"—She walked to the counter and took some bowls and the Kahlua bottle.

Amy took her bowl and asked for extra liquor—"Bestie, don´t be stingy with the Kahlua. You know, for medicinal purposes"—She ate some ice cream and savored it.

Penny thought about what Leonard just had told her.—"Now, Amy, please tell us why were you so upset before. You told us that you made out with Sheldon, and that´s freaking unbelievable"—Amy looked at her with a coy smile—"Let me ask you something Amy…how was it sweetie?, did you enjoy the experience?—Penny winked to Amy—"I mean, you had waited so long for this, and then you are crying, so what went wrong?—She could see Amy getting redder by the second.

-" I don´t want to get into details… but this was…"-Amy closed her eyes and a big smile appeared on her face—"Oh my god it was just the most incredible thing that happened to me ever"—She opened her eyes and looked at Penny and Bernadette's amazed faces with a dazed look.—"I had dreamed about it a lot of times. So many different scenarios, but reality was beyond my wildest dreams. Sheldon is so…hot. I always thought I would have to seduce him, but he seduced me. He was such a dominant beast! He made me crazy! If I hadn't been wearing a pencil skirt I would have had intercourse with him right there on his desk. My loins were on fire. But then… then we got caught".—Amy´s face lost his dreamy look and it changed into a puzzled one—"Then Sheldon acted again so strange, he almost bit Leonard´s head off. He was so angry. I felt so ashamed about being caught like that… I just ran. Not fast. These aren't exactly track shoes. Then I called you".—Amy was red again and looked down at her hands.

-"Wait, then Leonard caught you?..how bad was it? Were you semi-naked?—Bernadette teased her giggling loudly.

-"No!, of course not!"—Amy was scandalized but a little amused too—"Well, he was completely dressed, my skirt and cardigan slightly displaced, but I had all my clothes on and fastened. But let me tell you… he made it to second base! And he arrived in grand style."—Amy gave them a wicked smile.

-"Holy crap! I can´t believe we are talking about Dr. Sheldon Cooper"—Penny giggled, but then she was solemn again—"But now sweetie, if you liked it that much then why were you crying? I am missing something here?—She pated Amy on the shoulder—"What is it honey?"

Amy breathed deeply and explained herself the best she could-"Penny I always believed that love wasn´t for me. I believed that it was nothing but a social convention and that I didn´t need it at all. Even after I met Sheldon I convinced myself that I only liked him because he was so similar to me and I never wanted to define my feelings, I was afraid to."—Her voice quivered a little—"Sheldon isn´t an easy person. I knew it was going to be difficult to draw him near, to love him and have him accept my love. But I couldn't help it, I needed to try. All the time I convinced myself that I was okay with a relationship of the mind. That he made my life perfect, even if we never got to the dirty part of a relationship. Then he started making changes on his own. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I started to think that, after all, maybe I wasn´t going to die alone. I thought we could go on like that forever. Even after I embraced my "baser urgencies" I insisted that all I needed was physical contact, follow my endocrine system. All the time I had been trying to postpone the acknowledgment of my feelings for him. I convinced myself that I was just… attracted to him, that I really liked him, even that I desired him, but I never allowed myself to think about… loving him". Amy sighed and looked up at Penny- "I am scared. I am confused."

-"You are right to be scared. You are in love with Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, that´s enough to scare anyone to death"—Penny grinned at her.

-"Penny, I don´t think that´s helping her"—cooed Bernadette, watching Amy get paler by the second.

-"Now Amy, I am just teasing you"—Penny laughed softly—" Listen. Love is a scary, scary thing. When you are in love you are completely exposed and vulnerable. You can get hurt when you love someone"—Amy looked almost grey—"But honey, you can be the happiest person in the world, you can touch the sky when you are loved back"—Penny looked straight at Amy´s eyes—"And I feel almost sure, Amy, that Sheldon Lee Cooper is in love with you…in his own whack-a-doodle way, of course".

-"Amy, I haven´t known Sheldon for so long, but I think Penny is right. He is so…obnoxious about a lot of things, and he is distant from all humans. Everyone, but you. You are special to him Amy"—Bernadette said sweetly.

-"Really?—Amy looked from one to another with wide eyes.—"Do you think so?"—She smiled widely, but suddenly her face fell slightly—"But what am I going to do now? I slapped him, I ran away from him."—She blushed again—"What will happen now that we have engaged in… now that we have made out? What if he is angry or freaked out? What if..?"

-"Now, now, Amy, calm down, breathe"—Penny showed her how to breath—" He was the one who ravished you, remember?"—Penny smirked—"I think you should face him. If he doesn´t call you soon, you should call him. Don´t let him go backwards okay? I know this is going to be a little embarrassing, but sweetie, he is your boyfriend, you two are supposed to make out and do hot, nasty things to each other!"—Penny and Bernadette giggled and Amy couldn´t help but join them.

-"You are right as always bestie. Thank you. I knew you could provide me with good advice. Now I should be heading home"—She rose and took her purse—"Tonight, Sheldon and I have a scheduled skype session before bed time and I have better be home soon"—She stopped at the door and waved them good bye—"If he doesn´t call me, I will call him. I will keep you informed. See you."

The blondes said good bye to their brunette friend with big grins and waving merrily, but as soon as the door closed they turned to each other with raised brows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Amy entered her apartment, took a fast shower and put on her pajamas and robe and sat at her desk, waiting for Sheldon´s call with wide impatient eyes.

As the minutes ticked by, she was becoming increasingly anxious—"Okay, That´s it. If Mohammed won't come to the mountain, then the mountain will skype Mohammed"—With a smirk, she called Sheldon, but felt incredibly frustrated when he didn´t answer. She tried again three more times with identical results.

Nothing. Zero. Zip.

Amy felt like crying.—"Now, this is too much. I will have to give him a strike. According to our agreement, we should answer scheduled skype requests, except in the event of a zombie apocalypse or a life or death situation"—She closed her computer with a little more force than necessary and went to her bathroom.

She really needed to brush her teeth and she took her time at it. After all, she now had a lot of new ideas about it after what happened that afternoon. Gerard had a lot of work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon heard the skype tone and knew it was her. He didn´t answered. Then Sheldon began the task of disconnecting himself from the world. He turned off his cell phone, his laptop and his iPad. He put them in a box and shoved it into his closet. He lay down on his bed, trying to purge his mind and body of this excess heat. His breathing was deep and even.

Anyone would think that he was sleeping, quite deeply. However, his brain was racing at top speed. He kept replaying Leonard´s words on his head. It was making him crazy.

-_-Such nonsense_—He thought bitterly. But suddenly another thought tormented him—_What if he is right? What if I am going to feel like this all the time?—_He shuddered_—"No!"—_he muttered, tormented_. I'll be like Raj and Wolowitz!_

Just then he heard it_—"Amy, please, he said he didn´t want anyone to see him in his current state"._

_-"Sheldon!"—_He jumped at the sound of her voice. He stood up and went to the door but before he could lock it the door opened and there she was. Her hands on her hips. Wearing that damnable yellow shoes. He froze.

Amy entered his bedroom and slammed the door on Leonard´s worried face, locking the door immediately and she turned around to face him. Her eyes were bright and impossibly green. She was smirking in a way that made Sheldon´s skin tingle.

-"Well, well, Sheldon. I need to talk to you…most urgently"—Her voice was husky and she walked slowly towards him, he started walking backwards—"I think we started a…conversation… We haven´t finished and I very much want to finish."—He bumped his night stand and his lamp fell to the floor, but he didn´t notice because Amy had placed a hand on his chest—"I would like to know if you are interested on finishing our conversation here, now."—She winked at him—"I think here is better. No interruptions."—She ran her hand over his chest and letting her other hand caress the lean muscles of his arms, all the while pressing her body against him. He looked into her eyes and forgot about everything. The will to fight this desire, left him.

She looked so beautiful. Her lips were red and still swollen from before. He remembered exactly how they felt against his own lips. As Amy crushed herself against him, Sheldon tried to jump backwards but there was nowhere to go and he lost his balance. With a little yell he landed on his bed and suddenly she was straddling him. He could feel her body heat around his waist and couldn't help but put his hands on her thighs. This time she wasn´t wearing a pencil skirt, so he touched all the bare flesh that he'd been denied before. And the sensation of her smooth skin sent a jolt of electricity through his body.

-"Oh, boy…"-He groaned deeply—"Amy we.."—He stopped talking and gasped when she rolled her hips against him. He could feel the heat through one layer of thin cotton and his corduroy. The sensations were delicious, primitive.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly—"Shhhh… Dr. Cooper. Just let it happen"—She spoke against his lips and arched her back, pushing her upper body against him. He moaned her name loudly, helplessly.

-"Sheldon, I want you to touch me, like you did before and more. In every way you want."—Amy´s voice was soft and his body shuddered at the sound—"I want you to take me…please. I am all yours. All yours…"—The last word was a whisper.

Something snapped inside Sheldon. If she wanted him… she would have him…right now. He couldn´t wait. He didn't have to. She was his. Sheldon put his hands on her bum and flipped her over, pinning her to the bed, trapping her with his body weight.

-"Dear Lord woman, you are driving me crazy. But you know that, don't you?"—His voice was sharp and he glared at her before kissing her. His hands were everywhere, he wanted to memorize her body. She pushed her tongue between his lips and they both moaned in delight. Amy´s hands were cradling his face and her legs were wrapped around his hips. He instinctively ground his body between her thighs and she moaned against his mouth, panting. Finally Amy pulled away and watched him with wide, dark eyes.

-"Now, Dr. Cooper. I am ready. I want to hear you say it".—Amy sighed as she cupped his bum with her hands and held him in place—"Say it"—She was practically purring. Did vixens purr?

-"Amy?"—Sheldon looked at her, surprised—"What are you talking about? Say what?"—He had the awful feeling that he knew what she was talking about, but he could not acknowledged it.

-"You know Sheldon, you know what I am talking about… you just say it and I will be yours, in..every.. way.. only…yours"—Amy punctuated each of the last words with light kisses all over his jaw and neck and she nibbled at his ear when she finished talking.

Sheldon was beyond reason. His body was aching everywhere, especially between his legs. He couldn´t help but grind his aching body against her delicious heat—"Dear Lord, Amy… what do you want me to do?"—His voice was a raspy grunt—"I will do anything. What do you want me to say?"—He wasn´t thinking anymore. One of his hands was on her breast, squeezing it hard, while the other was holding her thigh—"I want you so bad it hurts…I must have you, or I shall die"—He felt a heat growing up from their united bodies, and the heat radiated through his very soul. He opened his eyes and stared at hers intensely and then it exploded in a shaky cry—"Dear Lord, I love you…I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler!"

Sheldon jumped at the sound of his own voice crying out loud. He fell over his pillow, feeling drained and suddenly very cold. He could recall every detail of his dream and suddenly he felt a rush of nausea. He rose from his bed awkwardly and made a run to the bathroom. He arrived just in time. When he felt a little better he washed his teeth and stared at his reflection. He was so pale, he looked like a ghost. He imagined that it was like being a zombie would feel like. He felt his brain numbed and he could hardly move.

He managed to return to his bedroom and laid down on his bed, on his left side, his knees to his chest and stared at the wall. He was beyond horrified. He couldn´t believe what he had just dreamed. He felt his heart beating fast and his hands were clammy. He made his best to block his memories of his dream. He knew he would have to face them, but not now. He would deal with this in the morning… and he would seek help.

**Thanks again to my awesome beta ChaliceInnana, you put a little more salt to it. Who is going to help Sheldon? Let me know what you think. Please review ;D, that makes me write faster .**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I only want to say: please forgive me! it took me ages but finally I am back, I am not going to give up no matter what. Thank you so much for your reviews, favs and follows, I hope you still want to read this. I apologize about spelling and grammar mistakes, I didn´t send it to ChaliceInnana this time, I hope you forgive me but it was now or never. So, let´s read!

Disclaimer: you know this is not mine, I own nothing but my imagination and my obsession

The Pon Farr Epiphany

Chapter 8.

Neurobiologists connection

The lab was quiet, the only noise coming from the working centrifuge. A coated figure was at the counter, staring at a grimy looking brain on it. Amy kept staring at it. Damn it!, there were no tumor in this, nor in the other five brains that she had already examined. Apparently it wasn´t going to be her day. Maybe she should crawl back into her bed and stay there just like she had wished that morning.

Again, her thoughts were drawn to Los Robles 2311, more specifically to the lanky physicist living there. She felt a strong urge to call him again, but again she stopped herself. She had already tried to reach him several times that morning and he hadn´t answered. He didn´t go to work. He wasn't answering neither his cell phone nor her facebook messages. Amy could feel her eyes stinging from unshed tears. What the hell had happened?. Was this his way of finishing their relationship?. Why wouldn´t he call her?.

She felt a sudden urge of fury against the unfairness of the situation. She might have been wrong by trying to get him jelous, but she only wanted him to pay her more attention. She wanted to know if he was feeling something for her beyond all the "mind relationship" stuff. He just had to say he didn´t want her to go with someone else and say he would accompany her. At least that was what she had envisioned while making her evil plan. But everything went wrong. Well, except for the make out part. That had been something memorable. Her eyes softened and she blushed a little while thinking about what they shared in his office. She couldn´t believe that all that just happened the day before. She touched her lips, recalling the feeling of his kisses, his taste, the smell of him, his hands running down her legs and those beautiful blue eyes staring at her lustfully. Again she felt the urge to see him. And again she felt like cold water running down her body.

He didn´t want to talk to her. The fury returned, doubled.

Who the hell does he think he is?. Okay, maybe he is brilliant, handsome, tall, lanky, his skin is so waxy pale, but he still is a freaking douche!. Amy felt very angry and anxious, and she didn´t know very well how to cope with it.

Amy stared at the brain in front of her. She had smashed it inadvertently with her spatula during her fury attack, and now she had a nice mess on her counter. Damnt it!, she was of no use today, that was clear now. She hastily cleaned it up, before any of her colleagues enter the lab and asked what had happened to that poor brain. She took off her coat, wrote a note letting her grad student know she was feeling sick and giving her some instructions on work. Then she took her purse and went home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, a very freaked up Sheldon was pacing in front of his laptop anxiously watching the screen and fidgeting whit his hands. He showered early that morning but didn´t shave and his schedule was thrown off completely. He had resisted all the intents on Amy´s part for communication. He wanted to deal first with this. He didn´t want her to see him like this. She would think he was crazy… and maybe she would be right.

Leonard had tried to persuade him to go to work, to talk to Amy and parroted about a lot of nonsense, but he had barely listened to him. At last Leonard admitted defeat and left, promising he would call him sick at work. As soon as Leonard left, Sheldon took out his laptop and tried to initiate an impromptu skype call. He just needed to contact _her_. He was certain that she would know what to do. Unfortunately, he couldn´t reach her jet, but he sent her a message and was waiting for her to answer his plea. It had been three hours now since he left the message and nothing happened yet. But soon… he was sure she would be answering soon.

Sheldon felt shaken. His mind was a real hell now. He kept thinking of the ridiculous words Leonard told him yesterday, about him desiring Amy as a red blooded man would. After that infernal dream he didn´t think that idea was so preposterous after all. But why now? Why so unexpectedly? It was like out of the blue he transformed into some sex driven horn dog.

That very morning he had waken up for the second time from one very explicit dream with a now familiar aching between his tighs and he had had to take a very long shower so he could fix his problem.

Obviously, he needed help, urgently. But clearly it wasn't coming from Leonard or any other of his mind limited friends.

He was very worried too about Amy. He remembered what Leonard told to him about her breaking up with him and panic showed its ugly head. But he wasn´t ready to see her again. Not after what he did yesterday. The memories of what happened in his office were still burning his mind… and his body, of course. He felt that if he saw her right now, he would be repeating his behavior and maybe nothing would stop him now from ravishing her like a beast. He discovered that thought frightened and enthralled him at the same time. Maybe he should go to her lab and talk to her there. That would be a neutral zone, he couldn't become a beast there, there would be other people surrounding them. Her colleages would be around. That made him think about her coworker and the wedding. Suddenly his heart beat increased and he felt a surge of anger. What if he interrupted them? Sheldon felt like showing this "biologist" that Amy was his, Dr. Sheldon Cooper. –_Cool off, Cooper, what on earth is wrong with you?—_He breathed deeply trying to regain control of himself and sat in front of his desk.

Maybe it would be better if they would lock the door, so as to avoid some violent scene. Maybe he could explain her rationally what was happening and that way he would avoid her anger. She would understand, she was an evolved being just like him. That would avoid all the problems. Then maybe she would forgive him and they could shake hands…maybe he could kiss her, after all that was the social convention when a couple is happily reunited. He put his arms on the desk and rested his head on his hands, trying to relax his body.

Of course, it would be only a chaste kiss. He would not, under any circumstance, lick her lips with his tongue. Dear Lord!, those deliciously soft lips…but he would resist. He would not grab her by the waist and bury his face in her hair, nibbling her tender earlobe. He would not follow the shape of her neck down to her collarbone. He wouldn´t take her breast in his hand nor grind himself against her body. He would never put her on the lab counter, nor tore apart her damned pencil skirt and have his way with her. Sheldon jumped violently out of his daydream when he heard the characteristic sound of a skype call. He took a few seconds to compose himself and breathed deeply before answering the call.

-"Good morning Dr. Hofstadter"—Sheldon said rigidly, with a faked smile. He was so nervous he couldn´t even breath properly.

-"Good morning, Sheldon"—said Beverly with her monotone voice—"I was very surprised by your message. Since you are in such an urgency to contact me I must ask: am I right to suppose that my son is actually experiencing some kind of emotional turmoil again?, possibly related with his unprepared but still charming girlfriend?—She stopped and stared at Sheldon with her dead paned expression.

Sheldon felt his heart beating faster by the second and his hands were shaking. Now he wasn´t too sure he wanted to speak with her after all. But he needed help and she was the most qualified for this. Besides, her monotone and her dead paned expression made him feel oddly comfortable. She was not like his friends, always slaves of their urges, she would understand his reluctance and his despair about all this situation.

-"I must say I am baffled by your silence Sheldon. I am afraid I am in a rather tight schedule, so I would appreciate your cooperation so we can finish this soon"—Beverly glared at him while raising an eyebrow.

Sheldon cleared his throat—"Excuse me, Dr. Hofstadter, I am afraid is not your son but myself who need your advice now"—He felt his throat tightening and cleared it again—"I am utterly embarrassed to confess you that I find myself in a very sticky situation. I will try to be brief so as not to keep you long from you occupations"—He took a deep breath and continued—"I suppose you remember my mentioning you about my girlfriend, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler?—He stared at her and she nodded her head briefly—"We have been, I quote, unquote, "dating", for almost two years now. Our relationship was determined from the very beginning a relationship of the mind, we both agreed that we didn´t desire to…participate in any kind of physical contact. She used to share my aversion to intimacy and I thought she was an evolved being like me. We even talked about having progeny, clinically, of course, so as to ensure our superb genes wouldn´t be lost forever and present the world with our gifted children. We have an agreement, a legal contract signed and notarized, I insisted about it when we established our actual state as a couple in order to avoid chaos and regulate our relationship. It even contemplates our physical acts of intimacy, like holding hands and…"—He stopped dead and felt his face grow hot while thinking about all the acts of intimacy that had occurred at his office the day before.

-" I see"—Said Beverly with raised eyebrows—"Am I right to suppose that this "sticky" situation you talked about, has to do with your girlfriend and your so called "physical acts of intimacy?".

Sheldon felt his face burning but answered—"I am afraid you are right. This situation started last week, the day our friend Wolowitz parted to space. I felt very agitated and worried about his well being and I took my girlfriend´s hand, looking for comfort and support. But all of the sudden I felt quite agitated and confused, because I made a violation to our agreement, which stipulates we would only hold hands in extreme situations so as to win a Nobel prize or flu shots. Besides I felt something different while holding her hand"—He took a deep breath and continued—" Ever since that moment I have experienced an emotional and physical turmoil involving my girlfriend. Besides, some very awkward situations have happened that lead me to the conclusion that I am experiencing some version of a psycho-physiological state known in fictional literature as Pon farr". He stopped and waited for this to sink in.

-"I see"—Beverly´s face showed total attention and her eyebrows were almost hidden by her hair—"It may be surprising for you, but I am familiar to the term "Pon farr". Now, I must say I am not surprised by associating Pon farr with someone like you".

-"Excuse me!"—Sheldon interrupted her, utterly amazed—"why on earth would you be expecting me to be associated to something like Pon farr?". He felt slightly offended now.

-"I must ask you not to interrupt me Dr. Cooper, after all, it was you who have asked me for advice"—Beverly glared at him with a single raised eyebrow, and she paused until Sheldon nodded in understanding and bowed his head excusing himself.

-" Some so-called scientists are working on human behavior and have mentioned it sometimes in conferences, referring to the compulsive necessity of some men raised in very hostile and restrictive environments to hide and deny his own feelings"—Beverly paused and put her chin on her hand while glaring at Sheldon—"They postulate that in some cases this suppression of feelings may result in sudden outbursts that may be expressed as fury and aggressiveness, either physically or sexually. They think the subjects can show an erratic behavior under pressure when confronted with their own feelings"—Beverly paused and straightened herself before continuing—"while listening at this, I couldn´t help but think of you and your experiences in childhood and teenage, the hostile environment you experienced with your alcoholic and restrictive parents and the bullying at school and college"—She took a deep breath and continued talking with a very serious expression—"I found myself wondering about the consequences of that environment in such a brilliant mind. I must confess that your history united with some obviously undiagnosed…issues, made me think that you would never seek a mate. I was very surprised when you told me about your girlfriend, but I supposed that you would eventually reach an impass and it would end, or, if she really shared your views over physicall contact, I expected it to be a live bounding relationship of the mind, one with clinically created progeny and mutual intellectual satisfaction"—She smirked and her eyes sparkled as she continued-" However, the fact that you are seeking my help by claiming you are experiencing pon farr, makes me think you are in neither of the situations I pictured myself, but in a most interesting new scenario I hadn´t envisioned. And I must tell you I found this fascinating."

Sheldon fidgeted, feeling really uncomfortable by the second—"Excuse me, Beverly but, I am in a very difficult situation right now, and must inform you that your sarcasm is not well received. I can´t reach REM so I feel tired all the time, my schedule is a complete disaster and I can´t even see my girlfriend without feeling a beasty desire to ravish her….I hardly consider this whole hellish circumstances as, quote, unquote, "fascinating""—He glared at Beverly and raised his eyebrows.

Beverly continued smirking and her face was positively gleaming with joy—"Well, well, we are REALLY susceptible Dr. Cooper. I am just stating that, as a neuro scientific, you represent a very interesting subject of study. You are far more brilliant than anyone I had ever met, except myself, of course. However, your very intelligence united with your very special emotional and social skills make of you an interesting blend of remarkable capacities and near absolute bluntness"—She raised her hand to stop Sheldon from interrupting her again—"I must insist, you shouldn´t interrupt me Dr. Cooper. I think this is very important for you, I am just a fortunate witness in this process. I have now a fair idea of the situation, but I need you to tell me as much as possible about that "awkward situations" you mentioned earlier. Otherwise I am afraid I won´t be able of helping you"—Beverly glared at him—" I must remind you that my time is very valuable".

Sheldon felt utterly mortified that she had to know details, but started without a second thought, he wanted this to end for good. –"That dreadful night, after Amy left I stayed awake trying to sooth myself, but it was to no use so I went to sleep and I had to use my kolinahr to suppress my anxiety and then it happened…I…"—He couldn´t keep looking at her, so diverted his eyes and fixed them in some point over the kitchen´s sink while keep talking—"I have talked to you about flatland right?, so I visit there and was doing well, until my dream suddenly changed into a very perturbing scenario. I... in my dream, Amy and I engaged in physical intimacy and I…experienced a physical response I hadn´t experienced since I was a teenage… I hope you understand me"—Beverly just smirked and Sheldon glared at her but continued talking, he told her everything, feeling relieved, like something very heavy had left his chest.

Beverly listened everything in silence and when Sheldon finished talking she just looked at him blankly for several heartbeats until finally she spoke.—"I must tell you Sheldon, I am baffled as to why haven´t you spotted the solution yourself. I mean, it is clear like crystal"— Sheldon felt shocked at her words and exclaimed—"What on earth are you talking about?!—He stifled on his chair and tilted his head slightly.

Beverly sighed exasperated before answering—"you are a logical being Sheldon. Examine the facts. Number one: you are currently experiencing sexual arousal on daily bases, which is interfering with your work and primary goals in life. Number two: you are involved in a romantic relationship with a suitable female. Said female is available and willing to participate in sexual intercourse with you. Under the presumption that my premises are correct, then I just have to conclude that the answer is obvious: You should indulge into your basic instincts by having sexual intercourse with your girlfriend. Once your physical urges are placated you will be able to continue your life as usual, end of story". –She finished raising her eyebrows.

Sheldon kept silent for what seemed a long time. He was beyond shocked. He never expected something like this from Beverly. He had been so sure that she would find a way out of this situation.

"But…Dr. Hofstadter… I am trying to avoid that exactly. I don´t desire mating right now, I am in no manner ready for this. At this moment I am focused solely on my work and I can´t complicate my life with this kind of innuendo. Sexual intercourse often leads to complications as progeny and connubial issues and I…"-Sheldon stopped dead then, he felt as if he was having a panic attack, he was blinking rapidly.

Beverly just laughed softly—"Please Sheldon, you are disappointing me. Obviously I am letting aside the romantic jibber jabber, I know you are far too intelligent to be involved in that kind of over rated prejudices. I think you should be straight with your girlfriend and explain to her clearly that intercourse would not mean a real change in your current relationship. I think that she is really that intelligent and logical, she would be amenable to this arrangement. You would both satisfy your physical needs while staying free to keep with your respective works. Surely you know about the many ways to avoid any undesired complication such as progeny or diseases. Besides, in case this fails, there are still other procedures to ensure your safety and liberty".

Sheldon felt a sudden shudder when he finally assimilated her words. He stopped blinking and leaned back on his chair, feeling oddly numb. Did she just mean what he was thinking?. Was she talking about…?. He was a man of science and his life had been always ruled by logic, but he had been brought up in a catholic home and Beverly´s insinuation stirred something inside him.

-"Of course I know all about those methods, Dr. Hofstadter, theoretically. However, there are some…things in life that one should avoid in order to be able of eyeing oneself at a mirror. Even if my liberty and safety could be ensured, I should remind you that you are talking about my girlfriend. Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler is a very important person in my life. I do care about her well being and I think I know her enough to know that while she is very intelligent, she is just incapable of…some things you are insinuating. I wouldn´t like to contribute to put her in such terrible ordeals"—He stiffened and glared at her, speaking coldly—"I really appreciate your attention and your help Dr. Hofstadter, but I think it´s time for me to let you return to your important work. I have better go back to my room now, I have a lot of work to do and I need more time than ever to focus on my work."

-"Very well Sheldon, I recognize perfectly when someone is dispatching me, no need for excuses. I hope that you considered what I have told you. It would be a shame if such valuable scientists were kept from success in their respective fields, only because of the non- intelligent prejudices, such as "love"—She huffed disrespectfully and ended the call.

Sheldon felt flabbergasted and scared. What was he going to do?. Obviously Dr. Hofstadter didn´t have the answer to his problem. Maybe he should seek help from a completely different source.

With that in mind he left his apartment and knocked at a very familiar door.

Knock knock knock

Penny!

Knock knock knock

Penny!

Knock knock knock

Penny!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Amy entered her flat and went straight to her bedroom. She left behind a trail of discarded shoes and clothes. She climbed in her neat bed, wearing only her underwear and hid herself under the cover. Curled in a fetal position she stayed there, hearing the silence and breathing deeply, trying to master her feelings until she gave up and started crying. She sobbed softly at first, but after a while she was positively hauling in pain.

She felt sooo stupid. Yes, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, always so intelligent, so frumpy, so...ugly. _Face it Fowler—_she thought, bitterly—y_ou are so successful, so mature, so efficient… but so damning undesirable. _She felt utterly humiliated. No one, not one male had ever showed interest in her. Once she thought she was okay with that, after all she didn´t felt attracted by most of them after all. Then Sheldon comes and made her feel like she was in heaven. He valued her and enjoyed her company. She felt accepted and enticed by him. He was the perfect amalgamation of mad scientist and sexy toddler. She always thought that their physical relationship was really slow because of Sheldon´s issues about human contact and had accepted the idea that she would have to help him out of his shell. She had been kidding herself about him wanting her some day.

But then she went doing stupid stuff, like trying to make him jealous. They had some wonderful minutes in heaven and she thought he had miraculously found out that she was a woman after all, that she had a woman´s body and she had been ecstatic about it. And now…. Now he wouldn´t talk to her. Now he had probably realized that he didn´t want any of this anymore. He wouldn´t answer her calls and he seemed to have vanished from earth. Amy sobbed forcefully. She felt very hurt.

-"Why?...—She started muttering under her breath. She kept asking herself that. Why on earth would he have done something like that and then wouldn´t face her?. If he didn´t want anything with her anymore, at least he should man up and face her. Tell her straight, face to face.

Amy felt the anger coming back. If he wouldn´t face her, then she would have to force him. If he wouldn´t finish things with her, she would show him she wasn´t a coward. Maybe she should finish things before he could do it. Maybe that was what he was waiting for after all. Yes, surely that was it. Well, he would have her relationship agreement termination notice first thing next morning. But now she would sleep. She felt wasted from her emotional outburst. Her last thought before falling asleep was the memory of a pair of beautiful blue dark eyes, staring at her lustfully.

_Amy was walking at the zoo watching her favorite habitat, the monkeys. However she was not smiling as usual. She was frowning and her eyes were sad. Suddenly she heard a noise from someone behind her. She didn´t want company, she turned around and felt suddenly flushed when she realized who her visitor was. _

_She nodded curtl_y and said sti_ffly:"G_ood morning, Sheldon. Hope you are okay. You would have to excuse me, I was just leaving".—She walked briskly passing by his side.

Sheldon took her arm with a firm grip while responding: "Good morning Amy. I am very well indeed. I would like to have some words with you, if you don´t mind".

She disentangled herself from his hand. She really didn´t want to talk to him. "I am sorry but I just tell you I have to leave now".

-"Come on Amy, we both know you want to talk to me, and not only talk…"—He cornered her against one of the big fake stones at the entrance of the habitat.

Amy felt her heart racing in her chest and faced him angrily—"please Sheldon, what are you talking about?, I don´t even want to look at you, after all we are no longer in a relationship, we are not even friends any more, remember?"- She tried to fuel her anger, anger was good, it kept sadness at bay. But as she faced him she couldn´t help but swim in that damnable blue eyes. The fury she felt a second ago just melted and she had to force herself to keep her face blank.

He scuffed disdainfully while gazing her cheek with his thumb-"That´s okay Amy, you don´t have to talk, just listen to me. You don´t have to see me, you can close your eyes. And lastly, we don´t even have to be friends to do what I have in mind". He smirked at her while pressing her against the fake stone with his body.

Amy gasped and tried to push him and scape.—"You are a total douche Sheldon Cooper, now let me go if you don´t want to find yourself in a big problem"—Her trembling voice didn´t help her case. She tried to calculate her chances of running away by using her knee against him, but she had to face the fact that she was not favorably positioned to attack him.

He laughed, not his breathy laugh, but a low, rumbling noise, so not Sheldon-y.—"Dr. Sheldon Cooper for you please, and I should say that I think you are the one already in a big problem"—She felt his hands running along her arms and circling her wrist and suddenly her arms were over her head. Amy could feel his body against hers, every single inch. His chest against her breasts, his breath hot against her ear as he whispered—"and what are you going to do, Dr. Fowler?...you know what I want, don´t you?—He punctuated his last words by grinding against her. She could feel so clearly the proof of his desires, pulsating inside his purple slacks.

She bit her lower lip, trying to stifle a cry that was fighting to leave her mouth. She felt half scared, half aroused. She gulped the big lump in her throat before answering with a trembling voice (_drats, this was hard_!)—"yes I know, but you know that is not enough for me Sheldon".

He scuffed again and she could feel his chest vibrating against her bossom—_"be strong Fowler, be strong_"—She kept reciting that on her mind and tried very hard to think about anything distracting but his body grinding against hers elicited the most perturbing sensations and her brain was clouded.

"Really, Amy?, you are telling me now that you insist about that social construction that once you despised and rejected…_LOVE?"—_he strained his voice in the last word, making it sound like an insult—"I think we both are far beyond that nonsense. Once you told me that sexual arousal was inevitable because we all have genitalia. That´s a fact and now I am convinced that I need to give up to my human condition. I have a body and I need to satisfy its needs. But love… isn´t it something that takes place in our brains?. We all have brains and "normal" people is governed by it unconsciously. Obviously that doesn´t apply to us. We are better than that"

Sheldon hold her hands with one of his while using the other to touch her breast, fondling it over her clothes. She couldn´t help but moaning loudly. He moaned in response and nibbled her earlobe while grinding against her again. She moaned loudly this time as he whispered—"I offer you my body Amy, I want to engage in coitus with you. I am willing to subject myself to my darkest instincts—She almost fainted when Sheldon started licking slowly her neck and cleavage. Her blood was boiling and she tried to free her hands. She wanted to touch him. He let go her hands and his hand went down her body, fondling her breast, her waist and her butt, effectively groping her. His hand found its way down her skirt and up her leg, until he found the sweet mound in the apex of her legs. She was completely lost by then, she was moaning shamelessly and one of her hands were at his hair, the other one was tugging at his belt. Then he found her tender core with his fingers and caressed her tenderly in small circles. Her knees failed her then and if she didn´t fall was only because he was pining her to the stone and because he took her by her thigh, securing it on his hip while kissing her deeply, lustfully.

Her mind was blocked, she was all instincts. She needed him… now. When he spoke again she barely heard him, his voice was lustful and low but oddly cold—"Surely we are going to be exceptional together. We can enjoy this until all the tension has been relieved and then we will be able to keep going on our respective works. We could go back to our mind relationship until we need release again…mmmh… who is a good Amy?.

Finally his words hit her like a truck and she felt suddenly frozen. It was a horrible sensation. She felt a gigantic lump in her throat and gasped, trying to get air into her lungs. She opened her eyes and stared at her bedroom ceiling while feeling hot tears rolling down her cheeks and getting lost in her hair and pillow. She felt disoriented and couldn´t help but cry for some moments before she could roll on her bed and curled in fetal position. She had never had experienced something like that before. The mix of disappointment, sexual arousal, frustration and heartbreak was too much for her to bare. Sheldon´s last words kept playing again and again in her mind and she breathed deeply to control the tears. Clearly that nightmare was screaming her deepest fears about Sheldon and their relationship.

-"Okay, I need to talk to him. This cannot continue. He will have to hear me"—Amy left the bed and went to the bathroom. She was going to get ready for whatever may come. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper would have to explain himself very well if he still wanted to be in a relationship with Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler.

Okay, that would be all for now, I hope you enjoyed this, I swear I will finish it! but I can´t promess to make it soon ok?, please review, I would love to read your suggestions and opinions. Love Shamy!.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here I am again, please forgive me!, life has been hell, but I am not quitting as I have already told you. Thank you so much for the reviews, the follows and favorites, you guys bring great joy to my life by knowing you are there reading, I am really honored. I hope you like this chapter and I would love to hear your comments. Now, let´s read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my pervy imagination. TBBT belongs to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady.**

**The preposterous experiment.**

Penny stared at Sheldon in expectation. After she opened her door he had entered her house walking briskly and took a sit on the aqua couch. That had happened about 5 minutes ago and still he was silent, fidgeting with his fingers and avoiding her eyes. She didn´t say a word. He should talk first. He had come to her after all.

-"Penny"—His eyes finally found hers and he took a deep breathe, as if mustering courage. –"I am going to be straight"—he cleared his throat—"I need your help".

Penny only nodded. Inside she was jumping like an excited little girl with a candy. But this was Sheldon. He was like the baby deer, so, slowly, cautiously. But he fell silent again and avoided her eyes. Okay not that slow. Maybe a little prodding.

-"Okay sweetie, I am listening". Her tone was nice and friendly.

-"First of all, I want you to compromise to full secrecy about everything that is going to be discussed furthermore"—He raised an eyebrow, glaring at her—"I request a pinky swear"—He raised his right hand with his little finger raised.

-"OOOkay"—She met his finger with hers while rolling her eyes at this childish behavior. Now she couldn't tell anyone…drats!.

Sheldon cleared his throat again and started—"I am sure you know everything about what happened yesterday at my office in Caltech. After all you are Amy´s best friend."—He paused, waiting for her to answear.

Penny couldn´t deny it—"Yes Sheldon, she told me about your little…encounter"—She was very careful with her facial expression. _Baby deer_, she kept telling herself".

Sheldon felt his face burning again, but kept going. He wanted to be straight, the sooner he would make himself clear and find an answer, the better.

-"Penny, I find my self in a terrible conundrum. I have been feeling strange as of lately. I can´t focus at work, I keep thinking about Amy Farrah Fowler all the time. Well, not just thinking but…fantasizing about her".—He breathed deeply—"I think this is my own version of Pon Farr. Surely you know what I am talking about, you have watched enough star trek haven´t you?"—Penny just nodded so he continued—"I have sought advice from Leonard and his brilliant mother about my symptoms. Unsurprisingly, Leonard pushed me to act like a hippie, talking about feelings and nonsense. Dr. Hofstadter, however, gave me a totally baffling answer"—He started fidgeting with his hands and averted his eyes from her—"She suggested to me to indulge into my baser urges by starting a physical relationship with Amy"—He stopped talking and his face was almost purple.

Penny couldn´t believe it. Beverly Hofstadter told Sheldon to have sex with his girlfriend?. Wow! That was the woman who was responsible for her own orgasms like since, forever. Penny had this feeling that this couldn´t be as good as it sounded, Beverly was nothing near romantic. –"And what do you think about it Sheldon?"—She tried really hard not to betray her emotions in her voice—"Are you ready for…you know, get physical with Amy?". She stared at him.

He kept fidgeting on the couch and his eye started twitching. He looked positively terrified.—_Oh my god_—thought Penny—_I think he is really going to snap right now_—"Okay honey, take it easy, everything it´s just fine"—She tried to reassured him and placed a hand on his forearm.

"Really, Penny?"—Sheldon scuffed—"everything is going to be just fine?. Well, I am sorry to tell you that I don´t think so!"—He breathed heavily—"I need to make an experiment now, so please stay still"—He then took her arm and pulled her towards him, leaning to her and kissing her hard on the lips.

Penny gasped in surprise and couldn´t even breath during the two second kiss, her eyes wide while watching his closed eyes and his forrowed eyebrows. She never had a chance to react. Then he released her as if she was poisonous and stared at her with wide eyes before standing up and run out of the room.—"Sheldoooon!"—Yelled her in fury.

-"I need to brush my teeth, Penny, just a minute!"—His voice was panicked. She heard his apartment door being shut and took her face in her hands while trying to process what had just occurred.

-_I can´t believe it… what crap is this!_—Penny was beyond shocked and kept muttering under her breath—"What the hell, what the hell…"— She was still sat there when Sheldon reappeared at her opened door and knocked in is customary way, although he could see her and the door was opened. He kept staring at the floor and looked so much like a lost toddler that she forgot everything about yelling at him and pated the sit beside her—"Come on Sheldon. I want you to tell me what was all that…crazy kissing thing about"—She tried speak to him gently.

-"Penny…my sincerest apologies about the…experiment I just conducted on your person. In my defense, I can only argue that I am deeply desperate to know what is going on with me"—He looked at her with pleading eyes—"I am sorry, but I needed to know… I needed to be sure about this"—he entered and closed the door, sitting next to her. –-"Leonard told me that I was becoming a "red blooded man", and that I must accept it. My father used to say that a "red blooded man" was always ready…put it this way… to take an opportunity with any lady"—His face was purple

now.

Penny breathed deeply and tried to control her Junior Rodeo instinct—"Okay Sheldon, you and I are about to have a big problem, so you have better try to explain yourself before I got all Nebraska on your ass". She stood up and put her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

He glared back at her, but hunched slightly under her threat-"Excuse me!... that was a little uncalled for. I have already apologized. I am just trying to explain my behavior as a desperate attempt to demonstrate that I am not just acting under my animal instincts. If it were so, I would have felt a physical response to you too…but I didn´t"—He blinked at her repeatedly as if afraid of infuriating her even more—" I do not mean to offend you Penny, but even if you are very aesthetically pleasant, to quote Amy´s words, you "don´t get my motor running". He said it looking straight in her eyes.

-"Thank god"—Penny muttered under her breath.—"Well, sweetie, we both know that, just as I told you once "you are so not the guy" for me either".—She started pacing her living room—"Now, I would like to go back with this Pon Farr thing you said before"—She sat again next to him, looking at his eyes—" Sheldon, do you really think that you are going through this "fever". Maybe, just as you recently discovered this is not about any woman, this is about your girlfriend. Maybe this is about you having feelings for her"—

She leaned forward, winking at him, _okay, here we go_, she thought—"You know honey, when a man only wants to be with one woman, that usually means that the man is…in love. So… are you in love with Amy, Sheldon?"—_Well, this is it, I dropped the bomb. _Penny stared at his blank face, waiting anxiously for an answer, she was almost sure about what it was, but he needed to say it, for his own good. She really shipped Shamy, and wanted for them to be happy.

Sheldon´s blank face was only a façade. Inside his head was a hurricane. He remembered his dream, when he confessed his love to Amy. Could it be truth?. Could the brilliant Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper be in love?. _Impossible!,_ he thought, _I am not a hippie, I am better than this_. But his mind presented him with a lot of images of Amy, how she had been always so thoughtful and considerate to him, how he had felt incomplete without her when they terminated their relationship so long ago. He had had karate chopped Leonard when he thought they have had coitus. The confusing and uncomfortable sensations he had experienced when she dated Stuart. The baffling response to her crazy experiments. The murderous feelings he had felt when she told him she was going to a wedding with another man. He thought of his boiling blood when he touched and kissed her. The illogical urgencies to feel her skin against his.

His breathing labored and Sheldon felt the impending symptoms of a panic attack. The walls started to close around him, his heart was frantic in his chest and he couldn´t breath properly. Could all that mean that he was "in love"?. He gasped for air and looked at Penny.—"I don´t know Penny… I "—He just couldn´t breath and was as white as chalk.

-"Oh, my god"—Penny clamped her hand in her mouth—"Okay honey, calm down. I need you to put your head between your knees and breath"—He did as he was told and slowly felt better.

He straightened and stared at Penny, still a little pale—"Penny, I don´t know if I love Amy Farrah Fowler, I am not even sure about what romantic love is, really. All my life, I have been uncomfortable dealing with feelings and emotions. This is really too much for me"—He stared at his hands and continued—"I have recently accepted that I have physical desires for women. Well, that is not accurate enough. I have physical desires for a woman. I desire Amy Farrah Fowler"—His voice was firm and clear and he squared his shoulders.

However, his confidence vanished and he fidgeted with his hands again, hunching his shoulders—"The truth Penny is that I can´t even think about her without feeling this powerful desire to ravish her. Bits of stuff I read in that horrible book you gave me keep coming to my mind over and over again. I am completely out of control. If Leonard hadn´t entered my office I think I would have had ravished her on my desk, no matter if she wanted it or not."—He put his face into his hands hunching under the shame and took some steadying breaths.

Penny was open mouthed. Now she got why Amy had been so freaked out. His sex-less boyfriend suddenly had morphed into a sex beast. Well, a whacka doodle sex beast, anyway. She gently stroked his forearm, reassuring him—Okay, sweetie, that´s quite normal, you don´t need to feel guilty about it, those were your instincts kicking out, believe me…

Sheldon raised his head and focused his tortured eyes on her, interrupting her —"you don´t get it. She told me to stop and I didn´t listen to her"—He breathed deeply—" We are both virgins and I am not expert, but I believe that is the protocol for the boyfriend to be gentle and make sure that the girlfriend is well treated, so as to ensure for her a good first experience. And I was just being such a beast that I didn´t really thought about her. I was just thinking about me. I was so angry at the thought of her with another man that I insulted and mistreated her and then… I groped her. Just as my father would have done to that blond bar tender that…"—

He hunched again and looked at the floor—" That scares me Penny, more than anything. I do not wish to hurt her"—He straightened again and looked at her with resolution—"I need you to do something for me Penny. I need you to explain Amy that I won´t see her until I am under control again. I attempt to submit myself to a rigid kohlinar program so as to control this unwelcomed urges…"-Penny interrupted him with a raised hand.

-"Hold on, sweetie"—She sighed loudly, this was going to be difficult—"Sheldon, I think you owe Amy an explanation. She is hurt and confused. I think that she isn´t angry at you about what happened, but she is mad and sad because you are not talking to her. I think you should talk to her and tell her…everything. She is your girlfriend. She has a right to decide too. What if she agrees with you?.What if she wants to be with you no matter what?. This is the Schrödinger´s cat all over again Sheldon. If you talk to her maybe you will find out if the cat is either alive or dead. But if you don´t talk to her you may find out the cat is definitely dead. She might finish it Sheldon. You don´t want that, do you?

Sheldon rolled his eyes at her, more like his usual self—"Why on earth are you all so sure that Amy is going to leave me?. I may not be the boyfriend of the year but I am not that horrible, I am sure"—he hesitated slightly—"am I?"—His face went so fast from self confidence to panic that Penny almost laughed but she bit her lips.

-"ohh, sweetie, you definitely are not a horrible boyfriend…well, maybe not for Amy, anyway"—Sheldon glared at her and set his jaw—"oh, come on, you know what I mean, you understand each other, you like each other, you are so similar… I mean, you are the same species, aren´t you?—She smiled cheekily at him.

Sheldon rolled his eyes at her words—"I have already said in multiple occasions how similar we are, no need to be redundant"—He sighed deeply—"but back to my petition I suppose you are declining helping me?"—his eyes were pleading —"I am ashamed and confused Penny and I don´t like feeling this way, I don´t want see Amy, didn´t you hear what I just told you about my animal hind brain being in control?".

Penny smiled to him tenderly—"Yes I heard you Sheldon Cooper, and I am so happy for you and for Amy"—

He looked at her with wide eyes, as if she suddenly had sprouted a second head and Penny kept going—"honey, you are always so afraid of change and chaos, but some of the greatest experiences in life contain a lot of change and chaos, and it makes them so damn good!. You can be safe and comfortable following your programs and schedules and you can think you are happy, but time keeps going on Sheldon, and I am afraid that one day you are going to wake up and find out you left pass your opportunities for real happiness just because you were too afraid of change, and too comfortable in your little nest"—Penny sighed loudly—"listen, I know for sure Amy has strong feelings for you. I know she shared most of your thoughts and she finds you and your quirkiness cute. But she has changed Sheldon, she wishes and deserves an adult relationship, someone who loves her, who cares about her, someone who wants her, completely. She is a wonderful gal. I don´t like to see her crying. She was really upset yesterday"—She raised a hand to stop Sheldon from talking—"you said you don´t want to hurt her, but you are doing it just now. Your silence is hurting her. She needs to know how you feel…you need to tell her".

Sheldon fidgeted uncomfortably-"but Penny, I am not ready for this, I feel lost. The uncertainty of the different outcomes makes me shudder"—He fidgeted even more and started to blink—"Let´s suppose, I mean, just suppose, that I confess this to Amy and that she is amenable to start a physical relationship. We would have to make amendments to our relationship agreement and set up a date and place for this to take place"—he gulped audible—"but then, what will happen when we finally get there Penny. I have never done anything like that. I mean, we both are inexperienced but I have to remind you that she has participated in an experiment designed to electrically stimulate her brain and she has had 128 orgasms!. I mean"—He looked into Penny´s eyes with an anguished look—"what if I she compares and comes to the conclusion that she has better attach some electrodes to her head than being with me again?"—He looked positively deranged now.

Penny had to bit her lips hard not to laugh this time—_men, geniuses or dump as soup, they are all the same, so worried about their performance—_She mentally counted up to ten, just to be sure her voice didn´t betray her amusement—"Well, Sheldon, not everything about sex is physicall. For most of women feelings are more important than…ability… you got me, don´t you?"—she winked at him.

-"Really? Penny…I mean, really?"—Sheldon scuffed—"We both know I am even worst at feelings than at… getting physical".

-"ughhh Sheldon!—Penny rolled her eyes at him, her patiente fading slightly—"Look I am trying to be good, okay? But you are making this so difficult, as usual"—she sighed deeply again—"let me tell you something you, physical contact disabled"—She raised an eyebrow to him, so he could understand she was being sarcastic.

Penny sighed -"I shouldn´t be telling you this, but since I want you to be with Amy before you could have grandchildren instead of sons I will do it. Amy enjoyed your little encounter more than you could suppose…Well, the making out part I mean, not the "Sheldon being a jerk" part. In fact, she was a little angry about the jerk part, but she felt as overwhelmed as you did—she scooted forward, meeting his wide eyes—"Maybe you should ask her if she would like to repeat the experience or even go further. There is nothing wrong about showing your girlfriend that you want her. I mean she is not going to stay a virgin forever cowboy. Are you going to risk to lose her to a smarter guy some other day?"—He jumped on his seat and averted his eyes, clenching his jaw at this comment—"Remember what I told you about that guy I didn´t confess my feelings to. Fortunately for me I could make things right and I am very happy now, but the time I was without him and when I thought I had lost him I was in real hell. I don´t want you to be in that place"—She dabbed her face with her hands and stood up pointing at him accusingly—"I didn´t say anything, okay?, if you say something to Amy I will go all junior rodeo over you, be warned"—She pointed to his crotch and he instinctively closed his legs and turned his body slightly.

As her words sank in, Sheldon felt flushed and the now familiar hot sensation engulfed him—_Amy enjoyed it?—_That thought was certainly empowering. Maybe he could excel at this too. Maybe he just would have to let his instincts guide him in this and everything would be just fine. After all he was a man and thousands of years of evolution were encrypted in his DNA. He shook this thought and stood up, pacing slowly. He felt overwhelmed, too many things to think about. He needed to be alone.

-"Well, thank you Penny, you have helped me a lot..who would have thought?"—She glared at him and he made his breathy laugh—"just a little bazzinga. I appreciate for you to listen to me and would like to remind you about our pinky swear"—He sighed—"I must think through all this and have a good sleep".

Penny sighed and walked him to her door—"just don´t take too much time thinking Sheldon. You need to talk to Amy if you still want to have a girlfriend"—She smiled at him and closed the door on his face.

A/N: Okay, next chap will come very soon, actually I have already finished the story but I hope my beta reader could check them out, I suppose she is very busy at the time, so if you found any mistakes those are on me totally, remember, mi first language is not English.

Thanks for reading, I hope you send me a review it is always lovely.


End file.
